Marvel Comics vs. Digimon!
by Chris McFeely
Summary: Worlds collide as two tricksters from different dimension stage a contest to find out which of their worlds is top dog! It's heroes and villains together and against each other, in one of the craziest crossovers yet!
1. Mission Impossible

Disclaimer:

_Disclaimer: I do not own either Digimon, or any of the Marvel Comics characters. They are owned by Toei Animation and Marvel Entertainment Group, respectively._

_It helps to have a working knowledge of both Digimon and Marvel Comics when reading this. As it's in the Digimon section, I think that the former is covered, so when it comes to the latter, I will try to be as straightforward as possible when using the Marvel characters and explaining their background._

_Now.... let battle commence! Prepare for a bizarre crossover, with action, adventure, a hefty helping of my trademark humour, and more fights than you can shake a webshooter at!!_

_- - -_

**MARVEL COMICS vs. DIGIMON!**

**Chapter One**

**"Mission Impossible"**

**- - **-

Catch me if ya can, rubber man!  
The elasticated arms of Reed Richards, better known as Mr. Fantastic, leader of the world-renowned superhero team, the Fantastic Four, stretched out across his laboratory within Pier Four, reaching for the intruder.  
There was a brief implosion of air, and the figure disappeared, as Reed's hands closed down around the empty space where he and been standing. With another pop, he appeared behind Reed, and jumped on his shoulders, clamping his hands around his eyes.  
Guess whoo-oooh! the imp-like figure giggled, before popping away as Reed reached to grab him again.  
Impossible Man, please... Reed muttered, I'm very busy... I don't have time for games...  
The nameless Poppupian who the Fantastic Four knew as the Impossible Man materialised with his trademark sound effect, on top of one of Reed's consoles, legs and arms crossed, scowling.  
You're soooo boring! the imp whined. I've been away for so long, and this is how I get greeted when I drop in to see old friends? I was hoping the FF could give me some entertainment!  
Well, I hate to disappoint, Reed said, allowing his arms to contract back to normal, but I'm engaged in some important research on the space/time continuum. Recent events, like the Onslaught imbroglio, and the coming of the Celestials has made the fabric of reality very weak, and I'm...  
Blah, blah, BLAH!! the Impossible Man screamed, popping up directly in front of Reed's face. Reed enlarged his hand and pushed the purple-clad alien away.  
So, please, let me get back to my work, Reed pleaded.  
Aw, fine, the Impossible Man poked his tongue out. You big boring bore of a boring man, you.  
Thank you, Reed said, turning back to the device that lay on the nearest console, and picking up a circuit welder as the Poppupian disappeared.  
It was less than ten seconds later when a pop was heard, and a squeal of Ooooh... what does THIS button do? reached Reed's ears. He turned, and saw a green and purple girl with a huge head, incredibly long legs and pigtails running around behind him, pointing at random things.  
What are you DOING? Reed asked.  
Don't you watch cartoons? the Impossible Man queried, pop-morphing from Dee-Dee to Dexter before Reed's eyes. You are stuuuuupid.  
I'm afraid I have no idea what you're referring to...  
The imp groaned, and popped into his normal shape. So what's that gizmo you're working on? he asked.  
Well, it's... Reed stopped short as the Poppupian disappeared. He waited for a second, then sighed, and turned around again, only to have the alien pop up in front of him and snatch the device from the console.  
Oooh, pretty lights! he giggled, shaking the widget.  
Reed yelped. Put that down! It's very sensitive!  
Reed stretched out his arms, attempting to snatch the machine back from the imp, but the nuisance simply popped over to the other side of the lab.  
he squealed. Tell me tell me tell me!  
It's a temporal/spatial disruptor... Reed said, slowly, ...now PLEASE... put it DOWN...  
The Impossible Man assumed the form of Reed's four year old son, Franklin. Or what? he asked. Gonna gimmie a spanking? The alien disappeared again as Reed darted towards him.  
Over here! he called out from atop a console.  
POP!  
No, over here!  
POP!  
Or is it here!  
POP!  
Reed waited.  
But this time, the Impossible Man did not reappear.

- - -

_Life sucks_, DemiDevimon thought. _Well... naw... actually... DEATH sucks..._  
The little bat-like Digital Monster floated endlessly through a sea of white nothing, a permanent scowl fixed on his features. He had been this way for far longer than he cared to remember.  
_Ya give a guy th' best years'a your life, an' what happens? He ups and EATS YA!_  
DemiDevimon recalled how his master, Myotismon, having Digivolved into his Mega form of VenomMyotismon, before commencing his large-scale demolition of the Odaiba district in Tokyo, and simply inhaled his most faithful servant, absorbing him into him, using his energy to power himself. The DigiDestined children had eventually destroyed VenomMyotismon, of course... but because he died in the real world, he could not be reformatted into a Digi-Egg back in the Digital World. Myotismon's spirit lived on, and returned to plague the DigiDestined some time later, but DemiDevimon's spirit was left wandering... neither in the real world, like Wizardmon, or in the Digital World. DemiDevimon had become stuck in the  
void between dimensions. And it was certainly no picnic.  
The little bat had no idea how big the white void was - he assumed it went on forever. He wasn't sure when he had stopped talking - at first, he talked to himself, to try and stop himself from going crazy, but then he decided that he didn't actually LIKE he had to say, so he stopped before he got into a fight with himself, and he hadn't been quite the same since.  
So, when he collided with a small green imp wearing a purple tunic and carrying a hunk of pointy metal who appeared right in front of him out of nowhere, he was more than a little surprised.  
Watch where yer goin', avocado-head! the bat shrieked at the being, before he came to his senses, and realised just what was happening.  
The imp dusted himself off, and with a pop, assumed the form of Steve Martin. Well EXCUU-UUSE ME!! he roared at the bat, who was physically blown back slightly by the force of his words. The imp returned to his normal shape.  
Wh-who the hell are you? the dazed DemiDevimon inquired. And where'd you come from?  
I am a Poppupian, from the planet Poppup, the imp replied. My race has no names, but you can call me the Impossible Man.  
I'm DemiDevimon, the Digimon replied. And what are you doin' here?  
This is the dimensional divide, the Impossible Man said, telling DemiDevimon something he already knew. When I teleport, I come here, then return to wherever I came from. It's like an interdimensional short cut. I was just in the middle of harassing Reed Richards, when you so rudely smacked into me and stopped be from popping back.  
Never heard of him.  
The Poppupian's eyes literally leapt out of their sockets and grew to six times their normal size, as his mouth morphed into a loudspeaker, and an sound leapt from his lips. How can you NOT have heard of Reed Richards?! Mister Fantastic? Of the Fantastic Four?  
The bat shook his head - or more correctly, his entire body. Sounds like we come from... different regions, huh? he said with a grin.  
Ooh, a weirdo from another dimension! the imp squealed. With a pop, he took on the shape of William Shatner. A... new world! A.... bold new... CIVILISATION! Somewhere MAN... has... never BEEN... BEFORE!  
Yah, right, uh-huh, great, DemiDevimon mumbled. Well, I ain't no teleporter, an' I've been stuck here for all of forever, buster. Any chance you might see your way to helpin' a fellow mischief maker out?  
On onnnne condition! the imp grinned. You take me to your world! My playmates back in my dimension have run out of comedy value... I need someone NEW to torment!  
I can't take you anywhere, DemiDevimon replied. Yer the one who's takin' me.  
Hmn, that IS a stickler, the Impossible Man said, popping into the form of Albert Einstein and rubbing his chin. Vot you zink vee should do? Setting the hunk of machinery he had pilfered from Reed Richards down, he sat on it, and transformed into the Thinker statue.  
Hey, rocky, the bat tapped him with his wing. What the frag is that? The small Digimon indicated the device upon which the Poppupian's buttocks presently rested.  
Oh, it's a... temporary... special... whoojamajigger, the elven extraterrestrial informed him, returning to his normal shape.  
A wide grin spread across DemiDevimon's face. Believe it or not, I know what yer tryin' to say... and I think it could come in very useful...

- - -

Push the button.  
This button?  
NO, NOT THAT BUTTON! THE *BUTTON*!!  
THIS one?  
Does that LOOK like a BUTTON?!  
Oh, okay, now I got it!  
The Impossible Man's spindly finger stabbed down on a grey button on the surface of the device, which immediately hummed into life. With a sucking, slurping sound, a small circle in the white void caved in on itself, and slowly began to widen, a roaring wind picking up and tugging on the two misfits.  
There's no place like home! DemiDevimon laughed, as he allowed the gale to lift him up, and pull him down through the portal.  
Aunty Em, Aunty Em! the Impossible Man giggled, hovering in mid air with his hands behind his head, slowly moving down through the portal, grabbing the disruptor at the last minute and bringing it through the dimensional doorway with him.

- - -

EEEEE! Lookit the purty flowers!  
The Impossible Man darted back and forth, from tree to bush, popping from random form to random form. DemiDevimon made a face. Bleargh... the ol' place has changed... it's all... NICE and crap...  
The Impossible Man materialised beside the bat. So, c'mon, take me to where the action's at! I got a wantin' to do some tauntin'!  
That might be a bit of a problem, DemiDevimon replied. See, I could see everythin' that was goin' on when I was stuck in Whitesville... thing is, my old boss came back and took the DigiDestined - kids who look after this world - on again, an' got beat. But then they did some crazy crap where they protected the whole world from evil.  
No fighting?! the Impossible Man yelped.  
Don't look like it.  
the imp grunted, rubbing his hands together. Guess I'll have to START some, then...  
Hey, watch out!  
There was a squelching noise, as the Impossible Man looked up too late, and found himself smeared across the underside of a large, red, scaly foot.  
The Tyrannomon which had stepped on him looked down, puzzled, and flicked the green goop of his foot, before continuing on his way. The imp popped back into his normal form, clutching his head, and watching the dinosaur Digimon go. he yelled after it, waving his fist. And let that be a lesson to you! Staggering, the alien leant against a tree. Mommy, I think I need to lie down...  
Suddenly, a buzzing reached the elf's ears, as he looked up into the branches of the tree, where the noise was coming from.  
Brown Stingers!  
Two sharp brown daggers cut downward through the air, pinning the Impossible Man to the ground by his tunic, as a huge bee-like creature zipped out of the tree and off over the horizon.  
Heh, you okay down there, slick? DemiDevimon inquired, hovering over his head.  
Show me the way to go home... I'm tired and I wanna go to bed... the Impossible Man garbled tunelessly. Moving sluggishly, he yanked the stingers free, and got to his feet, unsteadily. I need a drink...  
There's a lake over there... the bat indicated with his wing, and the imp lurched off.  
Dropping to his knees, the Impossible Man cupped his hands and dipped them into the lake, drinking what he could scoop up.  
DemiDevimon inquired. Y'know, we should... uh-oh...  
  
A piercing shriek filled the air, and the imp looked up to see a serpentine creature lift it's head clear of the water. A long blue body stretched out behind it, as it's bright yellow head stared down at him, eyes filled with malice.  
Uh, I don't think Seadramon likes you drinking from his lake, DemiDevimon offered unhelpfully.  
Ohhhh, poop, the Impossible Man groaned.  
Ice Blast! the serpent screamed, firing a javelin of solid ice directly at the imp, who squealed, and was hit full force. His rubbery body contorted as the spike sunk into him, his skin giving way and stretching out, as he was thrown a good hundred feet backwards.  
Content, the Seadramon snorted and sank back beneath the waves, as DemiDevimon fluttered over to where the Impossible Man lay.  
the imp looked up at him, your world sucks.  
Big talk from a guy who just said his own world blew, DemiDevimon replied, settling down on the branch of a nearby tree.  
The Impossible Man sat up with a grunt, and yanked the Seadramon's Ice Blast free of his chest. Yeah, but, like, your dimension blows hot AND cold. Major suckage, bat-boy.  
Bull cookies! DemiDevimon retorted. My world could cream your world any day of the week!  
Groaning audibly, the Impossible Man got to his feet, and walked over to the temporal/spatial disruptor, which lay were he had set it down when he arrived, mercifully unscathed by any of the creatures.  
the imp said, regaining his composure and patting the disruptor, ...sounds like a challenge.

- - -

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

- - -

**NEXT:**

Worlds collide as the Impossible Man and DemiDevimon begin a contest to see which of their worlds is top dog! However, it's unlikely that either Marvel heroes or Digimon will listen to anything the two troublemakers have to say, so some trickery is in order... and that just happens to be their speciality!

- - -

[LET BATTLE COMMENCE!][1]

Click the link to see a "cover" pic for this fic - it took 6 full days to do, so it did!

- - -

**IMPORTANT NOTE FOR THOSE WHO PLAN TO FOLLOW THIS STORY**

Each chapter will be posted as a separate fic, with it's own title, which will then be chaptered in along with the rest of the chapters ONE WEEK after it is put up. More people look at the "Most Recent New Fics" section than the "Most Recently Updated" section, so I can always hope to rope in a few new readers with this method. The next chapter will be titled:

**"GOD COMPLEX"**

For now, review - what battles wouldja like to see?

- - -

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/gears_chatroom_god/marvel_vs_digimon.html



	2. God Complex

marvel2

_Disclaimer - I do not own Digimon or the Marvel characters. 'Nuff Said, True Believer. ^^_

_Author's Notes - Just need to clear up a few things first._

_1) That picture included with the last part of this fic showcases only 10 of the 20 battles this fic will feature. Those ten are finalised, but I still need to come up with opponents for Angemon/MagnaAngemon, Kabuterimon/MegaKabuterimon and Lillymon, plus I need one more one-on-one battle, as well. Suggestions are welcome._

_2) I got a few reviews saying that the reader didn't know who the Impossible Man was. I can understand that, he's realtively obscure (despite being one of the Fantastic Four's earliest enemies!). Here's a bio:_

_The Impossible Man is an alien, from the planet Poppup. All the Poppupians share a hive-mind, with no individual thoughts, but the Impossible Man managed to break free, and developed his own mind. He doesn't actually HAVE a name - no Poppupians do - so he told the FF to call him the Impossible Man when he first met them, in FF #11. He was nothing more than a nuisance, and the FF defeated him by simply ignoring him. He couldn't take that, and left. But he turned over a new leaf, and is now an occasional ally of the team, though he still likes to play practical jokes.  
Poppup was eaten by the world devourer, Galactus, at the behest of the Impossible Man, who realised that the other Poppupians were so bored with their hive-mind that they would rather die than go on living. However, Poppup gave Galactus indigestion! ^^_  
_The Impossible Man can shapeshift into virtually *anything.* His only limitation is that he can't change colours - no matter what he becomes, he's always purple and green! He can teleport by displacing himself into the void between dimensions (as you've seen). A morph or a teleport is always accompanied by a "pop" sound, which has become the Impossible Man's trademark. He has encyclopedic knowledge of Earth's pop culture. There's a pic of him and DemiDevimon after the story._

Remember, this part of the story will be chaptered in with part one in one week's time. 

_- - -_

**MARVEL COMICS vs. DIGIMON!**

**Chapter Two**

**"God Complex"**

**- - **-

DemiDevimon finished clumsily twisting the dials on the side of the disruptor, and flitted up higher into the air, directing his attention at the Impossible Man, who was sitting on a rock and nursing his wounds.  
Yo, slick! the bat called.  
Yes, fangface? the imp called back.  
Ready to go!  
Ooh, we's a-goin' on a roadtrip, pa... the elf chirped, skipping with mock gaiety over to the Digimon and the disruptor. So, what am I looking for again?  
I'm gonna send ya back in time about a year, DemiDevimon told him, an' put ya inside the base of this little snot that called himself the Digimon Emperor.'  
  
Now, when yer there, you gotta look for a computer monitor, with what looks like a gate on it, DemiDevimon explained. He has a bunch of them. It's called a Digi-Port, an' it's what kids use to get from this dimension's real world into the DigiWorld.  
the Impossible Man sang, Digi-Port, Digital gateway, Digi-Port wastes my  
ti-ime...  
DemiDevimon silenced the imp by smacking him over the head with his wing. It ain't a waste a' time! If we can link it up to this doohicky... the bat patted the disruptor, ...then we can have that little contest!  
Ooh, well, that's different, then! the Impossible Man squealed. One to beam down, Demi!  
Shut yer yap and get goin'! the bat snapped, slapping his wing down on the activation button. You've got an hour, the machine'll need to recharge after that! The white portal appeared in the air, and shimmered, more stable this time, as the Impossible Man gleefully jumped through.

- - -

Very nice, I like the cold, I like the damp, I like the feeling of utter evil and despair... the Impossible Man muttered to himself, looking around his new surroundings as he bounced out of the other side of the portal. Walls of cold stone surrounded him, and the quiet yet ever-present sound of dripping water could be heard off in the distance. Looks like this Emperor kid really knows how to live... the alien's voice dripped with sarcasm. Well, best to get looking for that digi-portal-whoziewhatzis...  
The imp's soliloquy was rudely interrupted by the sound of a whip-crack down the hallway. A groan floated to his ears, as a rasping shriek of a voice screamed orders. The imp emitted a silent squeak as he heard something coming up the hall in his direction, and hastily morphed into a stone block, and lay at the base of the wall.  
By and by, a small green insect creature slithered his way along, mumbled softly, a red streak lining his back. Anger flared within the Impossible Man as he saw the mark on the worm, enraged that such a harmless looking creature had been treated in such a manner. But he stayed still, simply sitting.  
Wormmon happened to turn his head, and noticed the green block lying in the hall. He looked at it for a second, and then shook his head. Moss is getting worse... he said, in a voice that depressed even the perpetually cheery imp, ...better fix that water leak, it can't be helping...  
When the worm had shuffled off out of view, the Impossible Man waited for a further second or two, before bouncing into the air, and popping into a perfect replica of Wormmon, his two-tone colour scheme for once enabling an exact replication. he said, let's go hunting!

- - -

And bingo was his name-o! the Impossible Wormmon squeaked, staring up at the small television set resting atop an electronics console in a larger room somewhere else inside the base. Now, just have to...  
Wormmon, what are you doing in here? a familiar voice asked.  
The Impossible Man spun around, to see the form of a boy - about average height for someone of his age, but towering over the imp while he was in this form - clad in a gaudy blue and white costume, wearing a set of purple-tinted shades, with an outrageous shock of blue-black hair. Evidently, this was the Digimon Emperor.  
Erm, I was.. uh... the Impossible Man searched for an answer.  
I told you to get to work modifying the data for integration into Kimeramon, the Emperor snapped.  
Would you believe that's what I'm doing? the alien inquired.  
The Emperor blinked. Are you okay, Wormmon? What's wrong with your voice?  
Uhm... I've been sick, sir....  
Well, don't expect any sympathy, the boy remarked. Just get back to work.  
Yes, sir.  
As the Emperor turned on his heel and marched out of the room, the Impossible Man stuck his tongue out at the boy, and made a crude noise. Go find a strobe light and burn, baby, burn... the imp muttered angrily, popping into his true form, and snatching the television monitor off the top of the console. Come to poppa, you huggable little boob tube, you!  
The Impossible Man popped into the form of a large hour glass, and inspected his insides. Like sands through the hour glass... the imp chuckled. Bat boy better be punctual...  
A whooshing noise filled the room, as the portal ripped open the air, causing the Impossible Man to grin even wider than usual.  
Ohh, he IS a good timekeeper, he noted. Well, little Digi-Port, looks like you and me have some trouble to be causing! With a laugh that echoed down the halls of the Emperor's fortress, the Impossible Man bounded into the portal, monitor in hand, and fully prepared to cause more chaos than he ever had before.

- - -

A dimension away, life continued as normal for Peter Parker, known to most as the often Amazing, sometime Spectacular, and certainly Sensational Spider-Man.  
Git down here an' fight like a MAN, insect! the villain known as the Rhino bellowed, shaking his massive fist at the wall crawling superhero, who was presently adhered to the side of a building, having interrupted the Rhino's attempt to hold up the nearby bank.  
Actually, I'm an arachnid, Spidey informed him, vaulting off the wall and over the villain's head, but don't worry, it's a common mistake.  
Quit bouncin' around! the Rhino snorted, twisting around without the slightest shred of grace, and barrelling towards Spidey, horn thrust forward.  
And let you HIT me? Spider-Man asked, standing his ground. Goodness me, how could I NOT have seen the sense in THAT before?  
Spidey casually side-stepped, allowing the Rhino to charge right past him, and run a good thirty feet down the street before he realised what had happened. He turned around again, and snarled. Stay STILL, dammit!  
Hey, I've got an idea, Spidey said, how bout we play Freeze Tag?  
Holding his arms out, Spider-Man tapped the activation buttons on his webshooters with his middle fingers, allowing two streams of sticky, grey webbing to spew out at the charging Rhino.  
  
The webbing splattered against the villain's feet, sticking them fast to the surface of the road, catching him in mid-stride. The Rhino groaned and swore as he toppled over, and his face impacted with the road with incredible force, shattering the tarmac, and knocking him completely unconscious.  
All in a day's work, Spidey grinned beneath his mask, sealing the Rhino up in a tight cocoon of webbing. Within minutes, Guardsmen from the Vault - the superhuman prison in Colorado - were soon arriving to apprehend the Rhino, as Spider-Man watched from his perch on a flagpole some thirty stories up. With a self-affirming nod, he shot off another webline, and swung wide across the street.  
The swing was interrupted, however, by more web - but not web of Spider-Man's creation.  
Spidey yelped, as he smacked straight into a large sheet of web, stretched between two buildings, which had seemingly materialised from thin air. Where in the--?  
A guttural snarl caught the hero's attention, and he twisted around, held fast by the sticky web, to see a highly disturbing sight. Slowly crawling down the web towards him was something out of a nightmare - a gigantic, black spider, that, rather bizarrely, appeared to be dressed up in motorcycle gear. If his life wasn't apparently in peril, Spider-Man would have laughed.  
I'm Dokugumon! the spider cried, startling Spidey, who would never have thought such a monstrous beast would have been capable of speech. Welcome to my parlour, said the spider to the... smaller spider!  
Now, were you TRYING to hit every branch when you fell out of the ugly tree, or did you just get lucky? Spidey quipped, his confidence restored as he wrested one of his hands free of the web, and immediately squeezed off a thick stream of web fluid directly into the Dokugumon's eyes. The spider shrieked in rage, as Spidey tore the rest of his body free, and bounced over to an adjacent building, sizing up his enemy.  
EQUIS BEAM!  
A deep voice cut through the air, as a beam of greenish plasma streaked downward, and smashed into Dokugumon, rupturing the web. Spidey jerked around, and underneath his mask, his jaw dropped. Hovering in the air, several feet away, was what appeared to be a horse, glad in sparkling golden armour, with two large, shimmering wings protruding from it's back.  
Nice shot, Pegasusmon! another voice was heard, as Dokugumon struggled to regain her balance. This voice was high-pitched, and almost metallic, and it was coming from a flying cat creature, not entirely dissimilar in basic design to the horse, with silver armour, large wings, and a long tail stretched out behind it, which soared in from the opposite direction.  
...did I just step into an episode of the Twilight Zone? Spider-Man queried, looking at the two creatures, who were swooping and soaring around Dokugumon, as it hissed and spat.  
What should we do? the horse inquired.  
Get rid of it! a third voice echoed over from a nearby rooftop. It's not a Control Spire, but there's no Dark Ring or Spiral either!  
Spidey slowly climbed up the wall he was resting on, and hopped over the ledge, to see two more figures, a girl and a boy, who looked to be about eleven or twelve, calling to the two animals. The boy was the one who had spoken.  
Hey, who're you? the girl asked, detecting Spider-Man's presence.  
Uh, just your friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man, the hero replied. But I get the feeling that this isn't your average neighbourhood anymore...  
GOLDEN NOOSE!  
The horse and cat looped around the Dokugumon, entwining it with a golden energy beam they were protecting from their forelegs, and hoisting it off the ground. Swinging around in the air, they built up momentum, until, with the speed of thought, the energy beam disappeared, and the Dokugumon was sent flying through the air. Spidey's senses picked up the faint splash as it landed in the Hudson.  
  
You mind telling us where we are? the boy asked. One minute, we were in a cavern, and the next thing we knew, we were here.  
You're... in Manhattan... Spidey replied, staring at the two children.  
This isn't the DigiWorld? the girl asked.  
Well, I know an electronics store named that, but... Spidey couldn't tear his eyes off the kids.  
Hey, what are you looking at, buddy? the boy demanded.  
Don't think me rude, Spidey said, but... what the HECK is WRONG with your HEADS?!

- - -

I'm picking up reports of a disturbance near to your location, Tony.  
I'm late as it is, Jocasta... replied Tony Stark, otherwise known as the Invincible Iron Man, as he soared in the air over Manhattan in his famed suit of armour, on his way to Avengers Mansion. Jocasta, the sentient computer program who Tony had recently liberated from the clutches of Sunset Bain, spoke again through his radio.  
It may be advisable to check it out.  
I'm sure someone else can handle i- WOAH!  
There was a hiss of boot-jets as Iron Man spun around in mid-air, trying to get his bearings, having been thrown off course.  
What's wrong, Tony? Jocasta inquired.  
Well, there's something you don't see every day... Iron Man mumbled, staring up at the massive behemoth of a ship which had materialised from thin air right in front of him. It's surface was a dull brown-grey, with various blinking lights flickering at certain points along it's surface. It resembled, in the least flattering way, a giant slug.  
Preliminary scan, Tony commanded the armour, which immediately ran a battery of analytical tests on the floating fortress. Tony blinked as the readouts scanned across the inside of his mask.  
I think I'd better call the team in on this one.

- - -

Thor, God of Thunder and son of the omnipotent Odin, set his plate down, and emitted a belch which shook the entire dining room within Avengers Mansion. The other Avengers covered their ears.  
Am I to take it that the meal was to your liking, Master Thor? Edwin Jarvis, the Avengers' erstwhile butler, asked.  
Friend Jarvis, Thor replied, your cooking rivals the delicacies of ancient Asgard itself.  
I shall take that as a compliment, Jarvis responded, with a wry smile.  
I wonder what's taking Iron Man...? Delroy Garret - codenamed Triathlon - wanted to know.   
I contacted him on his communicard already, Captain America informed the archer. But I'll try again...  
Cap reached inside his belt, and produced the small card, pushing the button to activate the communications channel. All he received was a stamp-sized screenful of static.   
What's wrong? the Scarlet Witch asked.  
Can't get a response... Captain America shook the card. You try...  
One by one, the other Avengers in the mansion - Triathlon, Thor, the Scarlet Witch, Wonderman and Warbird - all produced their communicards, and one by one, all received the same response as the Captain's.  
Must be some kind of disturbance, Warbird suggested.  
There was a thump that caught everyone's attention, as the Vision - the android member of the team - slumped to the ground, clutching his stomach and groaning.  
Hey, hey Vizh, are you all right? Wonderman helped the robot to stand.  
I... I am not sure... the Vision grunted out. Some... form of... electrical surge...  
HEY! How deed YOU get een here?!  
Everyone in the room twirled around, as the doors on the opposite side of the table were kicked open, and a thoroughly unpleasant-sounding voice reached their ears. Everyone was considerably startled to see a large egg standing in the doorway, with two stumpy green legs poking from holes in it's shell, and beady yellow eyes peering from the darkness inside another crack, looking daggers at the Avengers.  
How deed you get een to my diner weethout me noticing?! the egg screeched.  
All right, now, just calm down, Captain America warned, carefully walking around the table, shield in hand, towards the egg-thing.  
Don't you tell ME to calm down, flag-features! it screamed. Thees ees my diner, and I don't like eet when people sneak een!  
Whaddaya mean, diner? Triathlno spoke up. This is Avengers Man... sh... uh...  
Triathlon had swung his arm out to gesture at the ornate wooden walls, decorated with portraits of past Avengers, but instead, found himself pointing at bland, stone walls, painted over with white stucco. The other Avengers were as startled as he was to realise they were suddenly surrounded by rows of white, wipe-clean tables and seats, and the floor was now grey and tiled, where a large red carpet had lain before. Captain America peered out into the hall beyond the egg. The hallway was definitely that of Avengers Mansion... and yet... the dining room now look like some kind of truck stop. The egg stomped one of it's feet.  
You snuck een to my keetchen, and you STOLE! it accused. YOU STOLE!  
We didn't steal anything! Wonderman snapped.  
Oh, really? the egg countered. Then where deed that food come from?! The egg pointed with it's tip to the now-empty plates which lay on the table, which Jarvis had been moving to pick up before the egg made it's entrance.  
I'd make you work een the keetchen to pay your beell off, but I don't theenk I could trust you! the egg barked. You'll breeng ruin to the name Digitamamon!  
Now, just hold on a second... Captain America started.  
Get OUT! And never darken my diner again! the egg shrieked. NIGHTMARE SYNDROME!  
A stream of darkness spewed out of the crack in the egg, and flew around the room in circles, enveloping all of the Avengers. Cap hacked at it with his shield, as Thor attempted to pound it with Mjolnir, his hammer, but neither of the attacks had any effect, as the ring of darkness closed around the Avengers.  
Before Jarvis's eyes, the Avengers vanished, as they were sucked inside of the darkness. Digitamamon nodded, and the dark blob floated out one of the windows, then he turned to Jarvis.  
What are YOU looking at? he growled. Get back een that keetchen! I have a lot of hungry customers to feed!

- - -

The Nightmare Syndrome casually floated through the air, until it was over the sidewalk outside the mansion, where it erupted, vomiting the Avengers out onto the pavement in front of some very startled passers-by. The darkness winked out, and dazed heroes could do nothing more than just lie where they had fallen, and try to fathom what on Earth had just happened.  
Heads up, team! Iron Man's voice came from above, as his boot jets flared and he lowered himself to the ground, as the team tried to untangle themselves. Laying down on the job?  
It's hardly a laughing matter, Captain America said, getting to his feet. We just got thrown out of the mansion by a giant EGG.  
I'd say that WAS something to laugh about, Iron Man noted, but that's just me.  
Something very strange is going on here... Triathlon muttered.  
What was your first clue? Wonderman dusted himself off.  
Iron Man pointed a metallic finger into the sky. Whatever's going on, it's a little bigger than a giant egg.  
The Avengers followed their armoured companion's gaze, to see the huge stone fortress that the Golden Avenger had nearly collided with earlier moving with eerie silence across the sky.  
Ahoy there! a cry was heard, as Spider-Man somersaulted from the top of the nearest building and landed smartly in front of the assembled heroes. Looks like you've spotted the kookiness as well, huh?  
You know something about all this? Captain America asked.  
No more than you, Cap, Spidey replied, but at least I've found two characters who are willing to talk rather than crush, kill, destroy. The webslinger gestured, as the horse and cat creatures swooped down from the sky, landing a few metres away. The boy and the girl climbed off their backs.  
Wonderman gawked, and was quickly silenced by a jab from the Scarlet Witch's elbow.  
  
But their HEADS...!  
Hi, I'm T.K., the boy introduced himself to the Avengers. And this is Kari. The girl waved.  
You're... involved in this somehow? Iron Man queried, trying not to stare.  
If you are, another voice, gruff and raspy, came from the other side of the street, maybe you can explain why I woke up with a bunch of THESE around me today?  
Wolverine, the feral member of the mutant outlaw team known as the X-Men, stepped from the shadows of an alleyway, a cigar held firmly between his teeth, and holding in his outstretched hand what appeared to be a small lump of black Jell-O.  
Bo-bo-bo, bo-bo-bo, the Jell-O sang, as two curious golden eyes peeped open on it's front.   
It's a Botamon! Kari exclaimed, taking the small blob from Wolverine and as stomped over to the group. There was a rush of wind, as his team-mate, Storm, descended from the heavens to stand alongside him.  
The mansion was overrun with these beings, Storm told everyone. Wolverine and I came to see if similar occurrences were happening anywhere else... I think our question has been answered.  
Okay, we're making headway, Captain America said to Kari. You know what these monster things are?  
Sure we do! T.K. told him. They're Digimon!  
Yea, doth they ALL resemble eggs? Thor spoke up.  
Well, they all start out as eggs, T.K. said. But they hatch.  
Son, I think you'd better tell us everything you can about these things... Captain America started.  
...and that, Iron Man pointed at the fortress overhead.  
T.K. and Kari looked up, and started in surprise. The horse and the cat were equally shocked.  
It can't be...! T.K. breathed.  
What IS it? Iron Man asked.  
That's the Digimon Emperor's fortress... Kari whispered.  
Digimon EMPEROR, now? Wonderman was baffled.  
But if we're not in the DigiWorld... T.K. took a step back, and staggered a bit.  
the Scarlet Witch gestured with her hands.  
I think we have a lot of explaining to do, T.K....

- - -

Oh, man, this is RICH! the Impossible Man clutched his stomach as he tried to reign in his fits of giggles. Cap'n High Holy America, totally butt-bustingly bamboozled!  
Keep it down, slim, DemiDevimon instructed, as he and the imp watched the goings-on from the dimensional divide, through a temporal window created by the disruptor, which was now wired up to the Digi-Port monitor. I think it's about time we kicked up the pace...  
The Digimon twisted knobs with his wings, and tapped a few buttons. Simple, really, he explained. We just reach into any point in time in the DigiWorld, yank whatever we want out, and use the Digi-Port to merge it up with your world! Let's see, got the spider, got the egg, got the fortress, got those two kids... OOH, I know!

- - -

A bright flash of light momentarily blinded everyone, and when they could see again, three more children with those oh-so bizarrely shaped heads were standing on the sidewalk. Three equally surprised little creatures stood at their feet and rubbed their eyes.  
Kari exclaimed, at the sight of the first boy, who wore a jacket with a flame decal, and a pair of goggles on his spiky-haired head.  
Yolei! Cody! T.K. was just as surprised at the sight of the other two children, one a girl dressed in what seemed to be a stylised pilot's suit, the other a small boy dressed in a plain brown smock of sorts.  
What just happened? the one Kari had called Davis asked. We were... in the forest... and then... HEY!! Davis's eyes went wider than usual as he laid eyes on the heroes in front of him. You're CAPTAIN AMERICA!! WOW!! Can I get your autograph?!  
Captain America rolled his eyes, as Davis sprinted over to him. the boy begged. Sign my head!  
You know these people, Davis? the purple-haired girl asked, hands on hips.  
Well, I thought they were just comic book characters! Davis squawked, running around behind Iron Man. He rapped his knuckles on the armour. Hey, I've always wondered, how do you go to the bathroom in this thing?  
The look real enough to me, Cody commented, as Davis jumped into the Scarlet Witch's arms, but was promptly hoisted into the air by Wonderman.  
Hey, put Davish down! the small blue lizard who had been with Davis cried. VEE HEADBUTT!  
Veemon, no--! Davis started, but it was too late, as Veemon drove straight into Wonderman's gut, knocking the wind clean out of him and sending him tumbling backwards, cracking the pavement as he hit. Wonderman grunted, and removed his shades, exposing his glowing red eyes. You want to play rough, little guy?  
Davis immediately stepped in between Wonderman and Veemon, a lame grin on his face, waving his hands. He was just joking, sir!  
Wonderman snorted and put his glasses back on, as Davis delivered a slap to the side of Veemon's head. Don't mess with the superheroes! he told him.  
Hey, I hate to break up this little love fest, Wolverine snapped, but we ain't exactly any closer to figgerin' out what's goin' on.  
Well, from up here, I can see that there appears to be a big ol' observatory where the Chrysler Building used to be... Spider-Man called down from several stories up.  
By Odin's Beard, Thor swore, the time for talking has long passed! Let us take the battle to these creatures which now walk our world!  
Shucks, mister, the yellow creature by Cody's legs spoke, We're only tryin' ta help...  
Anyone else hear that? Triathlon piped up for the first time, cupping a hand to his ear, his enhanced senses detecting something.  
Yup, I got it, Wolverine nodded. Looks like the gang's all here. The mutant pointed a finger skyward, as the FantastiCar - the primary transport vehicle for the Fantastic Four - came into view. In seconds, it had landed, and the four heroes - Reed Richards, Mr. Fantastic; Sue Richards, the Invisible Woman; Benjamin J. Grimm, the Thing; and Johnny Storm, the Human Torch - vacated their cockpits, and joined the assemblage. With them, they had yet another boy, who was slim, with blue-black hair, wearing a grey suit and holding a small, green worm-like creature, as well as Franklin, Reed and Sue's child.  
Davis greeted the new boy. Where ya been?  
Talking with Professor Richards, Ken replied, calmly, indicating Reed.  
In Sue's arms, Franklin giggled happily. More of he burbled.  
Yes, it seems Franklin is quite familiar with these creatures, Reed said. What did you call them again, son?  
Franklin squeaked. It's my most favouritist show! I like Veemon!  
Shomeone mention my name? Veemon peeked out from behind Davis's legs, sending Franklin into a fit of hysterical laughter.  
Dis is gettin' very disturbin', the Thing grunted.

- - -

Okay, I got em all together, DemiDevimon informed his companion. Time for you to... WILL YOU QUIT LAUGHING?! Time for you to do your thing!  
The Impossible Man wiped a tear of mirth from his eye, and hopped over to the temporal window. With a pop, he transformed himself into a towering figure, complete with spiked armour, and numerous other threatening aesthetics. So, I just speak in this thing? he pointed at the window.  
Just a sec, let me calibrate it... okay, go!

- - -

Sweet Mother McCree on a Monday morning! Spider-Man exclaimed.  
What in the sam hill is THAT? the Thing cried.  
The sky above Manhattan Island contorted, and a fearsome silhouette appeared, part of the very air, stretching as far as any of the heroes or kids could see. The ground shook beneath their feet as it spoke.  
HEAR ME, INHABITANTS OF THE REAL AND DIGITAL WORLDS! the shadow thundered. LONG HAVE I AND MY RACE WATCHED YOUR SEPARATE DIMENSIONS! THE POWER WITHIN YOU ALL IS GREAT - BUT THE ETERNAL QUESTION WE HAVE ASKED: WHICH IS GREATER?  
Traffic had come to a complete standstill, as everyone on the island stared up into the sky at this awesome being.  
A CONTEST HAS BEEN ARRANGED - YOU WILL BATTLE EACH OTHER! THE DIGITAL WORLD HAS BEEN BROUGHT TO THIS WORLD - THE MOST POWERFUL BEINGS HAVE BEEN DRAWN FROM THE PAST, PRESENT AND FUTURE, TO COLLIDE HERE, AND TO SETTLE AN ANCIENT QUANDARY!  
He's gotta be kiddin'! Triathlon exclaimed. What if we say we won't fight?  
IF YOU THINK YOU HAVE SOME CHOICE IN THE MATTER, the being spoke again, in answer to Triathlon's unheard question, REST ASSURED, YOU DO NOT! WHICHEVER DIMENSION LOSES THIS CONTEST SHALL BE OBLITERATED - UTTERLY DESTROYED, DELETED FROM REALITY!! AND IF NEITHER WORLDS SHALL FIGHT - THEN **BOTH** SHALL BE ELIMINATED!  
Triathlon groaned.  
I LEAVE YOU NOW - PREPARE FOR THE COMING WAR!! WHEN YOU ARE REQUIRED, WE SHALL TAKE YOU! DO NOT THINK YOU CAN RESIST US!  
With startling suddenness, the shadow vanished from the sky, leaving the entirety of Manhattan Island in a deathly silence.

- - -

Bravo, bravo! DemiDevimon clapped his wings, after shutting the temportal window. Couldn't have done a better performance myself!  
I also do a good Hamlet, the Impossible Man smirked, morphing into his true form again. Great plan, Wings.  
I do have my moments, DemiDevimon grinned. You and I both know they'd a' never listened to us in a million years, so the only way to get em to compete was to trick   
And now you're gonna see that my world can kick your world's butt!  
Sez you.

**- - -**

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

- - -

**NEXT:**

The battles begin!! Get ready for:

**FLAMEDRAMON **vs. **THE HUMAN TORCH!**

- in the story that had to be called:

**"FIGHTING FIRE WITH FIRE!"**

Also next time:

**ANGEWOMON** vs. **STORM!**

- - -

[IMPOSSIBLE MAN AND DEMIDEVIMON][1]

Click the link for a picture of the cause of our heroes' misfortune!

- - -

It's only the beginning, folks! So write a review!

   [1]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/digipedia/impydevi.html



	3. Fighting Fire With Fire!

marvel3

_Disclaimer - I do not own any of the characters portrayed in this story. They are owned by Toei Animation and Marvel Entertainment Group._

_Author's Notes: Usually, this part of the story WOULD be chaptered in with the rest in a week's time, but this Thursday (19/07/01) I'm going abroad on vacation. To Virginia, if you must know. So I won't be writing anything for that time, and I won't be around to answer e-mails, or anything like that - so I always wont be here to chapter this in. But I'll do it when I come back! Oh, and there's more art at the bottom of this chapter too._

_- - -_

**MARVEL COMICS vs. DIGIMON!**

**Chapter Three**

**"Fighting Fire With Fire"**

**- - **-

...run that by me again?  
Giant-Man, the reserve Avenger also known as Doctor Henry Pym, stood alongside his lover, Janet Van Dyne, code-named the winsome Wasp, within Pier Four, the Fantastic Four's current base. Sitting around him, on whatever was available to sit on, were the rest of the Avengers, the Fantastic Four, Wolverine, Storm, Archangel and Professor Charles Xavier of the X-Men. Also present were some very strange individuals - six children with facial problems Hank tried to ignore, and six small creatures of varying appearances, looking like nothing so much living cartoons.  
Well, thanks to Franklin's... expertise... in this area, Reed gestured at his son, in the arms of Sue, we've been able to conclude that these beings are effectively from another dimension. In their dimension, we are comic book characters, while here in our dimension, they are animation.  
Our individual worlds have somehow been merged together, Iron Man took the reins, apparently by some form of cosmic deity-like race. And sooner or later, we're going to have to fight these kids and their monsters.  
Well, that's just peachy, Hank rubbed the back of his neck.  
Fight THEM? the Wasp spoke up. But... they're just kids... and they're so small...!  
Hey, lishen, lady, Veemon lisped, we may be shmall, but we're tough!  
Heads up, troops! Spider-Man called, as he swung in through the open window, somersaulting quickly and landing smartly. There's a-doin's a-transpirin'!  
A muscular figure clad entirely in red slid through the window after Spidey, a horned mask covering his face. Big crowd.  
I bumped into Daredevil when I was checking out the island, Spider-Man explained. He's all set to help, given that he just had a run in with a big black dinosaur.  
Any new developments? Captain America inquired.  
Well, there's a big, unpleasant-looking castle where the Empire State Building used to be... Spidey reported. And there's a lot of THINGS swimming around in the Hudson...  
That base is still hovering over the city, Daredevil noted, but my radar sense isn't detecting any increased activity from it.  
Flamin' great, Wolverine grunted, puffing irately on his cigar. Hey... wait... does anyone else feel that...?  
Daredevil nodded.

- - -

Experience is the benchmark of maturity, the Impossible Man squeaked, as he watched DemiDevimon twiddling knobs on the disruptor. So get a move on!  
Don't rush me! DemiDevimon snapped. I have to be careful not to screw time all to hell...  
Aren't we doing that anyway?  
How so?  
There was a pop, and purple and green Stephen Hawking was sitting in front of DemiDevimon. Well, combining the various aspects of two disparate realities and temporal settings into one particular spatial location is sure to had adverse affects, isn't it?  
What am I, a scientist?  
The bat slapped his wing on the activator.

- - -

It's growin'... Wolverine growled.  
There was a thundercrack, and Pier Four suddenly grew more crowded.  
Kari exclaimed, as a boy who looked to be a couple of years older than her, with a giant mop of brown hair, staggered backwards. Five others - three boys and two girls, were equally staggered, as were the six brightly-coloured little monsters who had materialised along with them.  
he stuttered. What the heck just happened?  
Franklin proceeded to dissolve into hysterics.  
We are to take it that these are... well-known individuals from your world? Reed asked Ken.  
You might say that, Ken replied.  
T.K. greeted the blond boy. Looks like you're here for the party too!  
a shorter boy with red-brown hair commented, steadying himself and looking around. Instantaneous molecular discorporation and reconstruction.  
And we got zapped someplace else, too! the girl with vibrant pink hair added.  
Well, I learned one thing, a taller boy wearing spectacles said, Instant travel gives me hives. He began scratching his arm furiously, as Iron Man, Captain America, Reed and Professor Xavier just looked at each other.  
Uhm... someone care to tell us where we are? the last girl, a red-head, asked.  
Welcome to the world of Marvel! Davis squealed, jumping out of his seat.  
Tai echoed. What, like the comics?  
Take a look around, Tai, the small orange lizard at his feet said, pulling on his pants leg.  
the boy looked over his shoulder, and leapt about a foot into the air when he saw the Thing leaning against the nearest wall. Buh... buh-buh...  
Yer no ol' paintin' yerself, kid, the Thing quipped.  
Time for explanations again... Iron Man sighed, as Captain America massaged his brow.

- - -

Okay, okay, so we got them all together! the Impossible Man said, bouncing in circles around DemiDevimon. Now what, now what, NOW WHAT?!  
WILL you get out of my face?! DemiDevimon snapped. I keep telling you, I need to concentrate...! There was a noise, and a temporal window showing the inside of Pier Four opening in front of the Impossible Man, showing the explanations being given to the older kids.  
OOOH, lookit that one's HAIR... the imp pointed at Tai. Ees so beeeeg... let's do him first!  
Nah, we need to start kinda smaller than that...  
Well, he's small... the elf indicated Cody.  
Please, give me some credit...  
the Impossible Man assumed the form of a Polaroid camera, and quickly took a snapshot of the temporal window. With another pop, he became his normal self, accepted adorned with a striped waist coat, a straw-boater, a cane and a bushy moustache, and held the photo up in the air. Step right up, folks! Children and weird little bat-things play for free!  
Heh, I guess it works, DemiDevimon shrugged. He bent his right leg backwards, and when it came forward again, a large hypodermic needle was clutched in it.  
Where'd you get THAT thing? the Impossible Man asked.  
You don't wanna know, DemiDevimon assured him. DEMI DART!  
The needle flew through the air, and jabbed straight into the photo. The Impossible Man removed it. We have a WINNAH!  
DemiDevimon grinned, staring at the hole which he had stabbed straight through Johnny Storm's head.  
he grinned. And to go up against him...  
Ooh, ooh, I know! the imp chirruped. I've been listening to that Franklin kid, so I've learned a LOT about your world... I've got the perfect opponent for the Human Torch!

- - -

THE FIRST CHOICE IS MADE!  
Pier Four shook as the Impossible Man's disguised voice informed the heroes and DigiDestined of the situation.  
Triathlon gulped.  
The entire group tensed, as there was another thundercrack, and a bolt of pure white light materialised through the ceiling, and struck Johnny Storm, instantly teleporting him elsewhere.  
Sue cried.  
HE HAS BEEN TAKEN TO HIS SPECIALISED BATTLE GROUND, the voice came again, OUTSIDE OF TIME AND SPACE, WHERE BATTLE MAY RAGE WITHOUT AFFECTING THE CONTINUUM.  
Who is he to fight? Captain America addressed the heavens.  
In answer, another bolt streaked down, striking Davis and Veemon, who disappeared together.  
Kari called up into the sky. But Davis can't...  
NOT THE BOY, the voice clarified, THE MONSTER. With a sound, another temporal window materialised inside Pier Four, showing a rocky, mountainous landscape - jagged, with orange, burning skies, and a volcano, shuddering in the background, spewing ash into the air as lava rolled down it's sides. There was a flash of light, and Johnny appeared on a rocky outcrop, as did Davis and Veemon, on the other side of the battlefield.  
LET BATTLE COMMENCE!

- - -

Why'd you bring the boy? the imp demanded, as the temporal window shut and he assumed his normal shape. He could get hurt, or worse!  
Eh, one less DigiDestined... it's no great loss... DemiDevimon muttered, adjusting the disruptor, facing away from the elf.  
  
No response.  
the Impossible Man cried, grabbing DemiDevimon, spinning him around, and slamming him against the disruptor. Don't you DARE turn your back on me!  
Hey, hey, ease up there, slick...  
He's not going to get hurt, right?!  
Hey, it could happen...  
The imp shook the Digimon. I'm not asking, I'm TELLING! You make SURE he doesn't get hurt! No-one but the fighters! No innocents!  
Okay, okay! DemiDevimon help up his wings. Geez, calm down, awready.  
The Impossible Man released DemiDevimon, who pressed a few buttons on the disruptor. the bat said. Now the kid is out of phase with the battlefield. He can't get hurt.  
the imp said, snapping back into his happy persona. Then let the games begin!

- - -

It just doesn't seem fair... Johnny said to himself, as he stared over at the boy and his Digimon on the adjacent ledge.  
Sho who's thish guy? Veemon asked. He doeshn't look sho tough.  
Dude! That's the Human Torch! He's like, the DUDE! Davis offered.  
Thanksh buddy, Veemon cocked his head at Davis. That really clearsh it up.  
Aww, never mind! Davis said. I know what to do!  
Davis's hand dove under his flame-jacket, and quickly produced his D-Terminal and D-3. It's time to Armour Digivolve!  
From Johnny's point of view, he saw the blue lizard began to glow with yellow light, as electronic screeches came from the device the boy was holding. Then, the lizard spoke.  
Veemon, Armour Digivolve to... FLAMEDRAMON! The Fire of Courage!

- - -

Back in Pier Four, the heroes, DigiDestined and Digimon all watched as Veemon transformed. There was hushed murmuring as the muscular blue lizard stood in his place, decked out in red and orange armour, with several threatening spikes protruding from his hands, feet and head.  
Can you ALL do that? the Scarlet Witch asked, bending over to speak to Armadillomon.  
Yes ma'am, Armadillomon replied. Well, we can't all ARMOUR Digivolve, but we c'n all grow an' change into bigger shapes. Heck, some of us c'n grow bigger'n this room!  
Wonderman groaned from a few feet away. The little blue guy packed a wallop before...

- - -

Flamedramon, huh? Johnny looked at the new Digimon. Sounds a bit like... FLAME ON!  
With a roar of hot air, Johnny Storm became fire, transforming into the Human Torch. His skin was replaced with pure fire, as flames danced across his body, coalescing at the top of his head in imitation of his hair. Superheating the air beneath him, he rose into the sky, and slowly floated away from the dais on which he had stood upon.  
Go for it, Flamedramon! Davis instructed. But... uh... don't hurt him too bad... he's my favourite FFer...  
FIRE ROCKET! Flamedramon cried, sheathing himself in flame and leaping upwards, into the air, streaking towards the Torch.  
The attack came with such ferocity and suddenness that the Torch could do little to avoid it, and twisted his body so that Flamedramon merely raked his side, rather than smashed straight into him. The long spike on the Digimon's forehead tore a gash in Johnny's side, but the two combatants combined heat instantly cauterised the wound. However, it was still painful as hell.  
Johnny groaned, gripping his side, and losing his equilibrium slightly, as Flamedramon landed with a thump on a nearby mountainside. The Digimon saw his chance once again.  
FLAME FIST! he cried, thrusting his fist forward, sending triplet balls of flame scorching their way through the air, whirling around each other as they bore down on the Torch. At the last second, the Torch jerked around, and held his hands out, as the fireballs shot towards him. They impacted cleanly with his body, but there was no pain, not even any recoil on the Torch's part, as all three were simply absorbed into his flame, which flickered even brighter.  
Bring it on.

- - -

Ohh, I LIKE that guy! DemiDevimon said. Okay, who should we do next?  
the Impossible Man blinked. But this fight isn't over yet! He pointed a long, thin finger at the temporal window.  
Oh, c'mon, be serious, we have to have more than one fight going at once! DemiDevimon told him. If this were a fanfic, it'd take forever to write!  
the imp said, and bounded over. I get to pick this ti-ime!

- - -

Within Pier Four, everyone jumped as twin bolts shot down, teleporting away two more combatants without a moment's notice. Nobody even saw who was taken at first.  
Who left? the Thing rubbed his eyes.  
Wolverine grunted, her scent having left his nostrils.  
And Kari and Gatomon! T.K. cried.  
Wolverine snorted, as a second temporal window opened, showing the new battlefield.

- - -

Kari would have stopped to think for a second if she didn't have the immediate sensation of falling. The first sound that escaped her lips was a long, piercing cry, which was matched by Gatomon, who fell alongside her. The panic of the two partners prompted the needed act.  
Gatomon, Digivolve to... ANGEWOMON!  
With an explosion of light, the feline Digimon assumed the shapely form of Angewomon, who spread her eight shimmering wings, and steadied herself, before reaching for Kari. However, Kari had stopped falling, and was now simply hovering in mid-air.  
What the...? Angewomon raised an eyebrow beneath her helmet.  
NON-COMBATANTS WILL NOT BE HARMED, the being's voice echoed.  
That'll have to do for an explanation... Kari looked downward. There appeared to be absolutely no ground below her, just endless, indigo sky. Above, thick black clouds rolled past. Angewomon hovered alongside her.  
So who are we fighting...? Angewomon stared off into the blue-blackness. A lighting bolt, accompanied by a peal of thunder, illuminated the sky, and the opponent was revealed.  
Storm of the X-Men, holding herself aloft on winds controlled by the powers of her own thoughts, soared towards the girl and her Digimon, eyes glowing with power.  
I do not wish to fight, she called to them, but to protect the sanctity of my world - so be it!

- - -

Time to turn up the heat! Davis yelled to Flamedramon, and he grappled in mid-air with the Torch.  
Don't make puns, Davis, Flamedramon called back, it doesn't suit you.  
The dragon Digimon twisted, and hurled the Torch downward, smashing him into the rocks below Davis, showering the boy with grit and dirt, though he felt nothing, as he was spatially out of phase with his surroundings.  
C'mon, Torch! Davis called down. Get up! You can do it!  
Flamedramon snapped. You're supposed to be rooting for ME!  
Oh, right, Davis sweatdropped. Sorry. I forgot.  
With a small explosion, the Torch propelled himself free of the mountainside, and tackled Flamedramon around the gut, driving him into the side of the neighbouring mountain. Davis couldn't quite see what was happening from his vantage point, as the two fiery brawlers struggled, but once again the Torch was propelled backwards into the air as Flamedramon kicked him squarely in the stomach with both legs. Winded, the Torch gripped at his injured side, as Flamedramon clambered to his feet and prepared to attack again.

- - -

Angewomon weaved to the side neatly, as a lightning bolt tore through the spot where she had been floating only seconds before. Storm drew nearer, her outstretched hands crackling with whitish-yellow energy, as her purple cape was whipped hard around her body by the harsh winds she commanded.  
Be careful! Kari called to her partner, whose own clenched fist shimmered with holy light. Angewomon gestured, and a brief volley of pink energy bursts flew from the tip of her index finger, exploding in the air around Storm, rattling her.  
Storm's eyes glowed brighter, as she lifted her arms up to the heavens - an action which was accentuated by a clap of thunder. Come, rains, to wash my opponent away!  
There was another thunderclap, and immediately, thick, driving rain poured down from the black clouds above, saturating Angewomon within seconds. Unable to see more than a handful of metres ahead of her, Angewomon was caught of guard as Storm flew directly at her, driving her shoulder into the angel's gut, and sending her spiralling backwards. Angewomon attempted to steady herself, spreading her wings wide, wheezing and trying to regain her breath. Another lightning bolt ripped down from the sky, and scorched one of her wings, making her cry out in pain.  
The angel scowled and looked up, managing to make out Storm's silhouette through the rain. That was enough.  
CELESTIAL ARROW!  
Storm gasped as an arrow of pure light streaked it's way through the sky towards her, and she was only narrowly able to avoid it. The arrow crackled past, but tore a huge, charred slash through Storm's cape, startling her. Her control over the winds slipped momentarily, and she dropped a few feet through the air before steadying herself again. Her eyes shimmered, and she rose to meet Angewomon again.

- - -

The Human Torch snapped his arm around, loosing off a rapid-fire barrage of fireballs, which careened madly towards Flamedramon as he stood on the ledge. The Digimon grunted and encased himself in his flame shield again.  
Davis supported him. That'll protect you!  
The fire balls slammed into Flamedramon's shield, their force and momentum throwing him clean off his feet and sending him plummeting down the mountainside.  
Or not... Davis watched him go, as the Torch swooped down low over the cloud of dust the Digimon's tumble had kicked up.  
Come on out! the Torch called down into the cloud, trying to goad Flamedramon into the open, so he could finish the battle. He came down as low as he could, attempting to see through the dust, when Flamedramon's arm shot up, out of the cloud, and seized his leg, yanking him down and slamming him off the ground.  
The Torch's flame flickered off with the shock of the impact, as he tried to see through the dust, which was beginning to clear. Flamedramon loomed over him, his fist glowing with orange energy.  
Sorry, pal, Flamedramon said. But it's my world over yours! FLAME FIST!

- - -

CELESTIAL ARROW! Angewomon cried again, sending another force bolt directly at Storm. The dark-skinned X-Man thrust her arms forward, summoning a lightning charge, which she hurled directly at the arrow. Both energy attacks disappeared in a flash of light, which momentarily blinded Storm, but Angewomon's eyes were protected by her helmet. Taking the chance, she tackled Storm, and tumbled downward through the air with her.  
Storm's eyes regained their glow as he struggled to force the Digimon off her, pushing her back with a strong gust of wind, then spinning around to deliver a roundhouse kick to the angel's temple.  
Angewomon screamed with pain as Storm's heel jarred her helmet aside and impacted with her skull. Reeling, she looped off through the air, swaying unsteadily, her head pounding and her vision completely distorted, unable to make anything out.  
Arctic winds! she heard Storm cry. Bring ice!  
The next thing Angewomon felt was her body being buffeted by hailstones the size of golf balls, thumping hard against her bare skin, paving the way for serious bruises, and some slamming into her helmet, making it reverberate, which did nothing but make the pulsing pain in her head worse.  
she heard Kari's voice call to her.  
K... Kari...! Angewomon moaned, as the hail continued to bludgeon her. A large chunk crashed against her jaw, throwing her backwards, and, thankfully, out of the localised hail effect Storm had created.  
The X-Man watched this happen, and soared in towards the angel, preparing to direct her storm into finish the job. Another feebly-aimed Celestial Arrow shot past her, missing by several metres, as Storm gestured, and the hail was upon Angewomon once more.

- - -

the Impossible Man screamed, as he watched Flamedramon seize the Torch and slam him into the ground.  
Oh yeah! DemiDevimon cheered.  
Well, at least my girl's beating yours...  
You just like watching the two of them, don't you?  
  
  
Takes one to know one...

- - -

Flamedramon's attack cry rang in Johnny's ears, as the lizard lunged towards him from a few feet away. To Johnny, everything was moving in slow motion.  
With the flip of a mental switch, he re-ignited his flame, becoming the Human Torch again, just as Flamedramon's feet left the ground. The Digimon was startled at the human's quick recovery, but, Johnny thought to himself, he hadn't seen anything yet.  
As Flamedramon's dive brought him ever nearer to Johnny, his fist primed to launch the flaming attack, the Torch took a moment to concentrate... and in that moment, his body erupted, unleashing his Super Nova Blast. Every modicum of energy within him went to producing the blast, which lit up the valley between the mountains for miles, radiating pure power in all directions around the Torch's body.  
As tongues of flame licked at the rocky walls that surrounded the two combatants, Davis yanked his goggles on to try and get a better look down into the valley, squinting through the powerful light. Slowly, it began to die down, and Davis could see the result of the battle.

- - -

In Pier Four, everyone tensed as the light faded, while at the same time, everyone winced as Angewomon was beaten around by the hail.  
I can't watch! Tentomon exclaimed, slapping his claws of his large green eyes.  
Someone tell me when it's over! Patamon wailed, covering his face with his ears.  
Sora stared at the screen, it looks like...

- - -

Turn down the high-beams, wouldja?! DemiDevimon impotently screamed at the temporal window, as the Torch's flame flickered out.  
It... looks like... the Impossible Man squinted.

- - -

Davis cried.  
Veemon lay slumped on the ground in front of Johnny Storm. The boy's flame no longer burning, but he still looked considerably worse for wear. Davis jumped off the ledge, and slid down the mountainside, to jump off at the bottom and run to Veemon's side. Johnny staggered a little, and leant against a boulder, watching the kid and his Digimon.  
Veemon, are you okay? Davis asked.  
Nothing... a truckload of... Digi-Aspirin won't cure... Veemon groaned out. Shorry Davish... guessh I blew it...  
THE FIRST VICTORY! the Impossible Man's disguised voice thundered. THE HUMAN TORCH!

- - -

Hail rattling her body, Angewomon heard the being's cry and is rang out on her and Storm's battle field.  
One to them... the angel thought, grunting, and swinging her fist forward, actually shattering one of the hailstones on impact. Can't... let everyone down...!

**- - -**

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

- - -

**NEXT:**

Who will win? Can Angewomon pull through, or will Storm be victorious? Find out next time! Also:

**SPIDER-MAN **vs.** ARUKENIMON!**

**AND MORE!**

Be on the look out for:

**"COME INTO MY PARLOUR!"**

- - -

**PURTY PICTURES!**

I hope to do a showcase pic for each and every one of the battles this series will contain. To start, here are:

[FLAMEDRAMON vs. HUMAN TORCH!  
and  
ANGEWOMON vs. STORM!][1]

(Two pics on one page!) Hope you like 'em!

- - -

   [1]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/digipedia/mvd1.html



	4. Come Into My Parlour...

marvel5

_Disclaimer and Author's Notes: I don't own the Marvel or Digimon characters._

_WOAH! Sorry this took so long! But a BUNCH of crap happened - after I got back from vacation, once I was done working on the Digimon movie parody which I recently posted here at FF.N, my monitor burned out, and I was left without a comp for a week. Then, after I got a new monitor, and got to work on this chapter, that weekend I had to go away for the weekend, to attend a Transformers convention in England. And then, two days after I got back, my computer got infected with a virus that deleted my files, so I had to retype this entire chapter... and THEN, I had to format my hard drive after I saved it to disk, and after THAT I had to upgrade my Internet Explorer, as the old version on my system restore pack wouldn't work any more, so THAT's why it took so long! Sorry guys! But I hope you think it's been worth waiting for!_

- - -

**MARVEL COMICS vs. DIGIMON!**

**Chapter Four**

**"COME INTO MY PARLOUR..."**

**By Chris McFeely**

**- - -**

  
Roughly a mile below the streets of Manhattan, beneath the Latverian embassy, to be specific, Victor Von Doom regarded a wall of video screens, showing scenes of chaos throughout New York. Monstrous creatures of all shapes and sizes were rampaging through the city, destroying anything that got in their path, and even battling with each other, like something out of a cheesy B-movie.  
Simply fascinating.  
Victor, known better the world over as the megalomaniacal Doctor Doom, arch nemesis of the Fantastic Four and despotic ruler of the small Eastern European nation of Latveria, stood straight, his arms folded behind his back, as he observed teams like X-Force, the New Warriors, and other - notably second string - individuals do their best to deal with the monster threat.  
Where are you, Richards? Doom wondered. The absence of the Fantastic Four, the Avengers and the X-Men was puzzling at best - Doom had to wonder what they were dealing with that was more important that this particular situation. Of course, that was not to say that he was worried.  
A world filled with these creatures... Doom said, softly, as he scratched his armoured chin with a metal finger, ...could prove most useful to me...  
something cried.  
Doom did not even look around, as a small, cockroach-like monster burst out from behind a console, having chewed it's way through the wall. It flexed it's arms, and snapped it's jaws.  
I'm Roachmon! it cried. And I'm - AWK!  
Without even moving his head, Doom lifted one arm, fingers splayed, and obliterated the creature with a laser beam from his palm. Gritty black particles swirled in the air where it had been standing, and then dissolved into the ether.  
Doom murmured. Most fascinating, indeed.

- - -

Back in Pier Four, everyone's attention was fixed on the single remaining temporal window, as Angewomon struggled valiantly against the hail storm she was being subjected to by Storm of the X-Men.  
Come on, Gatomon... Patamon whispered.  
Abruptly, there was a flash of light, and Johnny Storm reappeared inside the room, as did Davis, cradling the injured Veemon in his arms.  
Davis said. Who's winning?  
Well, it looks like... Iron Man started, then stopped short. Wait a second... where did Spider-Man go?

- - -

Only a brief twinge from his Spider-Sense prepared the webslinger for the instantaneous transportation he underwent. Pier Four fell away around him, and he found himself standing in a rocky valley, boulders ranging from the huge to small littered all around. It had been day but a moment ago, but here in the valley, the sky was a thick black, and the light of the moon played off the rocks, making them a dull, luminous greenish colour.  
First thing's first, Spidey said out loud, jumping onto the nearest valley wall. Get some bearings.  
However, as the hero began to climb up the rough surface, the top of the valley seemed to get further and further away. The faster he moved, the faster it moved. Eventually, he gave up, and hopped back down to ground level, which he had apparently not moved more than ten feet off of.  
Someone wants me to stay in here, he commented, resting his fists on his hips and looking around. Hmn, can't get out that way...  
I'm afraid, a sharp voice range out, that NO-ONE gets out!  
Spidey somersaulted over, to face the direction the voice was coming from, and saw, a little distance away from him, a female figure standing atop one of the larger boulders. Appearing as if she were in her early or mid-thirties, she wore a plain red dress down to her ankles, which hugged her figure, leaving her arms bare, to be covered by long purple gloves. A striped hat of the same two colours sat on her head, and a pair of beady eyes peered out at Spidey from behind violet-tinted shades, as he casually toyed with a few strands of her long white hair. She didn't look like one of the monsters, but based on the angel-woman Storm was fighting, he took no chances.  
Didn't see you back in Pier Four! he called to her. Who invited you to the party?  
We're both here for the same reason, she replied. To save our respective worlds! Of course, I only want to save it so I can destroy it, but, eh, po-tay-to, po-tah-to... The woman emphasised her point with a shrug.  
Y'know, I usually make it a rule not to hit ladies... Spidey started, but was cut off was the woman snickered.  
Her body twisted and contorted, undergoing a bizarre metamorphosis. She ballooned up, everything below her waist swelling outwards, turning into a huge orb, as six spindly legs emerged from within it. He arms widened and stretched, her hands becoming chunky and stubby, as the hat disappeared, to be replaced by a set of rounded horns. A hideous, grinning face, the top half covered by a red mask, looked down on Spidey, a grin set firmly on the lips.  
...but... evidently... Spidey tried to regain his composure, ...you AIN'T no lady!  
You can call me Arukenimon! she cried. And now... say goodbye!

- - -

CELESTIAL A-ungh! another chunk of hail smashed into Angewomon's wrist, preventing her from firing her attack. Not that it would have done any good if she had done - her vision was still fuzzy from the blow to the head she had taken moments before, and she could barely see through the hail. In desperation, she twisted herself around in the air, looking for something - anything - she could shelter herself with. But it was in vain - all around her, in all directions, was nothing but pure, unending indigo sky.  
Unending sky...?  
It was crazy, but it might work. With a grunt, Angewomon simply stopped beating her wings, electing instead to wrap them around herself. They did a fair job of shielding her from the ice, but without them to support her, she began to fall downwards, out of the range of the hailstorm.  
Kari cried, unaware of her partner's plan.  
Storm scowled, and dove to intercept Angewomon, her hands crackling with lightning. What she did not expect, however, was for the angel to unfurl her wings again, and whirl around in the air, behind Storm. The African X-Man thought she could move fast enough to bring the hail on her again.  
She was wrong.  
HEAVEN'S CHARM!  
Storm screamed as the cross of pink energy swept across her body, searing her skin and costume. As it fizzled out, steam rose off of her body, as he looked at Angewomon with glowing white eyes.  
I'm afraid it will take more than th-  
CELESTIAL ARROW!!  
Storm's gut felt as if it were on fire as the attack tore into her, causing her to double over in pain. She groaned, and passed out, as the winds supporting her ceased, sending her plummeting downwards. Angewomon turned to look at Kari, who nodded. Quickly, the angel Digimon dove down, and grabbed Storm by the collar, stopping her descent.  
SECOND VICTORY! ANGEWOMON!

- - -

You really need to work on your anger management, Spidey quipped, smartly vaulting over Arukenimon's head, avoiding a stream of sticky threads projected from her hands. And your aim.  
Are you going to fight, or do you plan to talk me to death? Arukenimon sneered, twisting around. ACID MIST!  
Arukenimon pursed her lips, and a long stream of green, acrid vapour spewed forth, flying towards Spidey, hissing menacingly.  
Well, since you asked so nicely... Spidey lifted his hands and tapped the activators on his webshooters, quickly forming a shield of webbing in front of him. The mist collided with the web, and Spidey dropped it with a yelp, as it began to bubble and spit, dissolving into a puddle at his feet. Hot potato! he exclaimed, waving his hands in the air to cool them off. That is SO unfair. You don't see ME spitting acid gas at YOU, do you?  
I don't see you doing much of anything! Arukenimon hissed. With a cry, she charged towards the webbed hero, arms outstretched.  
If you insist... Spidey said, deftly side-stepping and rolling behind her as she stormed through the spot he had been standing in seconds before. With practised ease, he shot off two more strands of webbing, which entangled themselves around all six of Arukenimon's legs. She screamed, and fell forward, smashing her jaw off a rock.

- - -

Everyone shielded their eyes as Gatomon, Kari and the unconscious Storm reappeared in Pier Four with a flash. Angel gently picked up Storm, as Wolverine removed his cigar from his mouth long enough to grunt with distaste.  
THE NEXT CHOICE IS MADE! the voice cried.  
Immediately, everyone looked around the room, attempting to discern who had been taken to do battle this time. After a few seconds, it became apparent that everyone was still here.  
No-one is missing! Iron Man addressed the ceiling. Who have you taken?  
  
Another temporal window blinked into existence, replacing the one which had displayed Storm and Angewomon's battle. It showed a desolate mountain peak, dead and grey, with a pitch-black sky above, and a jagged rocks below. The window zoomed inwards, to the very top of the mountain, to show the first of the combatants.  
On the peak, a tall figure stood, his entire body clad in black leather. Two huge leathery swings fanned out from his shoulder blades, and disproportionately long arms clad in black and brown straps hung at his sides, the fingers on each hand ending with sharp, deadly talons. The bottom half of the figure's face was the only part of skin exposed - it was sickly grey in colour, and fangs grew evident in his mouth as his lips peeled back in a sneer. To top off his demon-like appearance, two long horns protruded from either side of his head, and the red orbs which were his eyes burned in their sockets like fire.  
Tai breathed.  
Izzy exclaimed. Devimon was destroyed! Apparently, the instigators of this impromptu embroglio do indeed possess the ability to transcend the barriers of time!  
Never mind all that, Sora said, trying but failing to conceal her fear of the demonic Digimon. Who's he up against?  
In answer, the temporal window shifted its focus, and panned down the mountainside, to show the second combatant, perched, gargoyle-like, on a rocky outcrop. He too was clad completely in black, which shimmered with blue highlights when what little light there was struck it at the right angle. The body was a massive collection of muscles, a white spider decal running across his wide chest, while two huge white eyes scanned the area. As everyone watched, the figure's mouth opened, revealing two long rows of large, discoloured fangs. The jaw was elongated, and a prehensile tongue crept its way out of the mouth, coated in green drool, which ran down the combatant's chin.  
Johnny Storm cried.  
Davis leant in closer to the window. Ten bucks on Venom!  
Triathlon replied, slapping the money down on the table.  
Believe it or not, Davis, Yolei said, sighing, we've got to support Devimon!

- - -

Devimon allowed his gaze to drift downward, as the sound of grunting reached his ears. His eyes flashed brighter, briefly, as he saw Venom clambering his way up the mountain at what was admittedly an impressive speed.  
Devimon said, out loud. This creature believes itself to be worthy to do battle with me. Well, it shall find that Devimon is more than a match f-  
Devimon was cut off in mid-sentence, as Venom reached the peak and drove into the demon, tackling him to the ground, laughing insanely. His jaws snapped, mere inches from Devimon's face. The Digimon scowled, and kicked out, throwing Venom off, over his head. He jumped to his feet, and spun around to face Venom.  
You will fall before me, creature! he screamed at the symbiote villain. And the Digital World will be mine!  
The innocents of our world say different! Venom bellowed, lunging at the dark Digimon once again.

- - -

Put... me... down! Arukenimon choked out. She found it hard to speak properly, given that she was presently being whirled in a circle through the air, her feet still bound by Spider-Man's webbing, which the hero was now holding, as he spun on the spot, dragging her around with him.  
I never refuse a lady, Spidey replied, ...but I guess I won't refuse someone like YOU either.  
Spidey came to a dead stop, and released the webbing, sending Arukenimon flying forward, to crash head first into a large boulder.  
That's gonna leave a mark in the morning, Spidey noted, as the spider woman staggered back to her feet. She was missing a few teeth, and one of her horns was bent, as a trickle of blood ran from the corner of her mouth.  
That... all... you got...? she rasped.  
Spidey sighed. You don't know when to quit, do ya? I'd better put you out of my misery...  
The hero quickly performed a short running jump, and a microsecond later was flying towards Arukenimon, his leg stretched out ahead of him, preparing to deliver the final blow.  
What he did not expect, however, was for Arukenimon to morph back into her human form, shrinking down so that he sailed straight over her head, and slammed full force into the rock wall behind her. Arukenimon stood up and took on her Digimon form again, grinning from ear to ear.  
Mommy, I think I have an owie... Spidey garbled.  
When I'm done with you, you'll have a lot more than just one... Arukenimon cackled, seizing the hero's shoulder, and hoisting him into the air.

- - -

Devimon screeched with pain as Venom's claws raked across his chest, cleaving his costume and his flesh. As he stumbled back, Venom casually licked Devimon's blood, which was a dull purple in colour, off his fingertips.  
Mmm... yummy... Venom said, licking his lips, flicking spittle everywhere. We wonder... what do digital brains taste like?  
Devimon scowled, spreading his wings, and soaring into the air. Regrettably, you'll never find out! he roared. TOUCH OF EVIL!  
The demon lord's palms crackled with purple energy, as he thrust his arms forward, sending bolts of energy screaming through the sky, which exploded on the ground around Venom. He hissed, as the alien symbiote which was his costume shivered, the heat from the blasts proving to be strong enough for it to consider uncomfortable. Venom lifted an arm into the air, and a rippled travelled along his arm, to erupt as a tendril from his hand. It launched itself into the sky, easily snagging Devimon's wrist, and flowing over him. The Digimon tugged at it, but it merely stretched instead of breaking.  
Come on DOWN! Venom laughed, firing off more tendrils, each of which wrapped around one of Devimon's limbs, dragging him down toward Venom's waiting maw.

- - -

Tense, isn't it? Daffy Duck inquired of DemiDevimon.  
I wish you'd quit doing that, the bat replied, and the Impossible Man shifted back to his normal shape.  
You have no sense of humour, y'know that? the imp told him.  
Get off my back, pickle-head, DemiDevimon snapped.  
You're just pissy because your team is losing...  
We're NOT losing!  
Are so!  
Are not!  
  
  
  
  
Are so times infinity!  
Times infinity - plus one!  
There was a pause.  
Ooh, you've won THIS round, bat boy...

- - -

Spider-Man tugged on Arukenimon's fingers as she tightened her grip around his neck, a glint of madness evident in her eyes.  
Any last words? she hissed.  
Spidey nodded, and rasped something out so quietly that Arukenimon could not decipher it.  
Arukenimon shook the hero, and moved her head in closer.  
Again, Spidey choked something out that she couldn't hear properly.  
she yelled in his face, moving closer still.  
I said... Spidey whispered, ...how many fingers am I holding up?  
Arukenimon's eyes flicked to the side to see Spidey's raised hand, his index and pinkie fingers held up, as the other two stabbed down on his webshooter activation button, blasting Arukenimon square in the face at point blank range with a wave of web.  
The villainess shrieked, dropping Spider-Man and clawing at her face, making choking noises as a few strands of webbing found their way into her throat. Spidey got to his feet, and grabbed her by the collar with both hands.  
Nighty night.  
In one smooth movement, Spider-Man hoisted her towards him, and brought his head forward, delivering a shattering headbutt, which made everyone watching back in Pier Four wince.  
Spidey dropped Arukenimon, and wobbled backwards, clutching his skull.  
he said. Ow, ow, ow, ow, owowowowowowowOWWWW!!!  
Aw... poor baby... hurt yourself...? Arukenimon snorted out, getting back to her feet and tearing the webbing off her face. With a long groan, she lunged towards Spidey once more.

- - -

Devimon continued to struggle as Venom's symbiote flowed over his body, sucking him in, dragging him down, through the air. As he reached ground level again, he was pulled in against Venom's body, and the symbiote fully surrounded him, flowing down his throat and up his noise, suffocating him. Venom stood strong, as the writhing mass on his chest that was Devimon struggled underneath the symbiote.  
There's no fun in killing them first... Venom drooled, ...better to eat them fresh...  
The symbiote parted, and Devimon's head erupted from beneath the viscous black ooze, while the rest of his body was immobilised.  
Snack time, Venom told him. Ooh, this model comes with the twist-off cap...  
Seizing each of Devimon's horns in his hands, Venom began to twist them in opposite directions, threatening to snap the demon's neck and tear his head clean off.  
Usually... nngh... Venom grunted, we prefer to... ungh! ...suck through the left eyeball... rggh! ...but in your case, we will... make... an exception...!  
Devimon resisted the urge to cry out as the pain grew. Summoning every bit of energy he had, he focused all his strength into one hand, which began to shimmer with purple energy once more. Venom felt the heat underneath his skin.  
Venom hissed. What is...?  
Venom cut himself off with a scream, as Devimon's arm tore itself free from the symbiote, and he seized Venom about the head, his palm pressed hard up against his face.  
TOUCH OF EVIL!

- - -

As Arukenimon slumped to the ground in a heap, Spider-Man realised that she hadn't been lunging at all.  
She was utterly unconscious.  
THIRD VICTORY! the now-familiar voice cried.   
With a groan of his own, Spidey flopped down on to a smallish rock, nursing his head. Mental note, he told himself, never, EVER, do that again...  
Hey, you mind gettin' off me?  
Spidey jumped up with a start, looking back to see Matt dusting his lap off. He looked around, and found himself in Pier Four once again. He rubbed his head, and winced again.  
Geez, I think I gave myself a fracture, or something... Daredevil, could you use your radar to... Daredevil? Where'd he go?  
Don't know, T.K. said, gesturing at an empty spot on the couch, but I'll wager it's wherever Yolei and Hawkmon are, too.

- - -

Though technically blind, Daredevil was blessed with enhanced versions of the other four senses, as well as a radar sense which allowed him to effectively everything around him.  
So it was that Daredevil was easily able to tell that he was no longer in Pier Four, but rather, appeared to be in a huge forest. Trees stretched in all directions, as far as his unseeing eyes could see, each of them towering at least a hundred feet in height. Right now, he was standing in the middle of a clearing, and, maybe twenty feet away, through the trees, he picked up two heartbeats moving towards him.  
A quick sniff of the air, filtering out the smells of the forest, allowed Daredevil to identify their scents - one was the purple-haired girl he had seen in Pier Four earlier, while the second was the bird creature who had been with her. The girl's heartbeat was racing, but the bird's was comparatively normal.  
Silently, Daredevil scaled the nearest tree, until he was perched on a branch about thirty feet above ground level. And there, he waited.  
Minutes later, Yolei and Hawkmon arrived in the clearing. He must be around here somewhere... Yolei muttered.  
I feel that it would help if we knew who we were looking for, Hawkmon pointed out.  
I don't care who he is! Yolei chirped, grinning and clasping her hands. If he's a superhero, then he's buff, and I wanna find him!  
Hawkmon rolled his eyes. You don't even know if it IS a   
Yeah, yeah... Yolei grumbled. Anyway, you'd better get ready. Reaching a hand into her pocket, Yolei produced her D-3 and D-Terminal. Digi-Armour, Energise!  
There was an electric scream from the D-Terminal, and a beam of green light shot from it into the D-3, which began to spew energy from it's small screen. Out of the energy, a small oval, about the size of a fist, appeared and floated through the air, towards Hawkmon, and began to move in circles around him.  
Hawkmon, Armour Digivolve to...  
As Daredevil watched, the bird began to glow, and change in shape. When the light subsided, a creature looking nothing so much like a cross between a samurai, a pot plant and a couple of Slinkies stood in his place.  
...Shurimon! The Samurai of Sincerity!  
With a whirr, Shurimon's legs extended, and he rose up, to look around himself, carefully scanning the horizon.  
See anything? Yolei called up.  
Not yet... Shurimon replied... and then, his yellow eyes locked in on Daredevil, sitting on a tree branch not ten metres away. He faced him straight on.  
Daredevil said.  
Shurimon responded.  
And then, before either combatant knew it, the battle had begun.

- - -

Venom shrieked horribly as Devimon's attack scorched his face, the symbiote falling victim to one of it's only two weaknesses. It thrashed around wildly, losing it's hold on Devimon, who tumbled free from it's oily grasp, still holding on to Venom's head.  
Within his mind, Venom could hear the anguished mental screams of his alien other, as it was tortured by the extreme heat. He attempted to lash out at Devimon, but could not build up the strength to do so.  
It burns! he screamed. IT BURNS!!  
With a grunt, Devimon picked Venom up off the ground with one hand, and threw him aside. The symbiote madman skidded along the rocky mountaintop, as Devimon spread his wings again, and swooped in low, grabbing ahold of both of Venom's shoulders with his hands, and flying upwards, into the dark sky.  
Venom lashed out with weak tendrils, which collapsed before they could even reach Devimon - the symbiote would take time to regain it's strength. Release us...! he commanded.  
As you wish.  
In an unwitting vertical parody of Spider-Man's treatment of Arukenimon, Devimon released his hold on Venom's shoulders, allowing him to plummet downwards. In a few seconds, Venom smashed into the mountainside, and continued to roll on down, dislodging rocks as he went. The symbiote leapt up and down, jerking around on his body as Venom fell, rolling over and over himself. Normally, the symbiote could have absorbed the force of the impact, but not in it's now-weakened state.  
With a final crash, Venom arrived at the bottom of the mountain, battered, bruised, bloody... but not beaten. He struggled to stand, the symbiote slowly regenerating itself as Devimon floated down.  
We will make you pay! Venom hissed. WE WILL EAT YOUR BRAI-!  
Venom never got to finish his sentence - though the end was obvious - as he was buried under roughly a hundred tons worth of rockslide, that he had created himself on his way down. Only his forearm was left sticking out from under the pile of rubble, and as Devimon set down on the ground, the symbiote on it slowly lost it's viscosity, and flowed off to make a small black puddle on the ground.  
Those who seek brains, Devimon said, absently toeing a small lump of rock around, evidently do not have any of their own to begin with.

- - -

Davis grumbled and forked the ten bucks over to Triathlon, who took it gleefully, and was then treated to a mild sting behind the ear from the Wasp.  
FOURTH VICTORY - DEVIMON!!  
Yeah, yeah, don't rub it in... Davis muttered.  
Hard to believe Devimon winning anything is a good thing... Tai rubbed the back of his neck.  
It's two-for-two right now, Iron Man folded his arms. We can't just keep fighting... there's got to be some way around this. We can't just let a world die!  
Thor cried. We have saved two before, and we shall save two again!  
  
_(Author's Note - Thor's talking about the events of Heroes Reborn: The Return #4 - if you don't know what that is, don't worry, they just saved two worlds in it, okay?)_  
  
Well, that's just peachy, Goldilocks, Wolverine snorted, but you go any ideas as to how?  
You would do well not to question the Son of Odin, little man... Thor growled, his fingers tightening around his hammer, before Captain America stepped in front of him.  
Now's not the time, the patriot ordered. There's already enough fighting going on without you two starting any more.  
Thor grunted, and turned his attention back to the temporal window, as Daredevil and Shurimon continued their conflict.

- - -

High above the city, within the walls of his fortress, the Digimon Emperor pursed his lips as he studied his various screens.  
Another world... he said. The real world... but not the real world I know as my own...  
What are you planning, master? Wormmon asked, quietly, as he scuttled into the Emperor's throne room.  
Nothing that need concern you, you worthless little maggot, the Emperor snapped back. Now, get out of here before I get NASTY.  
Wormmon cowered before the Emperor, and backed up out of the room, as the boy returned his attention to the visuals.  
he murmured. Most fascinating, indeed...

- - -

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

- - -

**NEXT:**

The conclusion to

**SHURIMON **vs.** DAREDEVIL!**

And also:

**DIGMON **vs.** THE THING!**

**WOLVERINE **vs.** WEREGARURUMON!**

**PIEDMON **vs.** THE GREEN GOBLIN!**

Don't you dare miss Chapter Five:

**"CLOWNS TO THE LEFT OF ME, NINJAS TO THE RIGHT...!"**

- - -

**MORE PICTURES!**

This time around, we have Spidey vs. Arukenimon, and Shurimon vs. Daredevil! I'm working on Venom vs. Devimon, so it should be ready for the next time!

[CLICK ME, YOU CRAZY DAMN FOOL, YOU!][1]

- - -

But for now... wtite a review!

- - -

   [1]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/digipedia/mvd2.html



	5. Clowns to the Left of Me, Ninjas to the ...

Disclaimer and Author's Notes: I don't own the Digimon or Marvel characters.

This part took quite a while to do, once again... sorry about that, I just keep getting wrapped up in other projects. ^_^

- - -

MARVEL COMICS vs. DIGIMON!

Chapter Five

"CLOWNS TO THE LEFT OF ME, NINJAS TO THE RIGHT...!"

By Chris McFeely

- - -

"I gotta tellsh ya… I lovesh you, man…"  
"I… hic …lovesh you too…"  
Nanimon took another long swig from the bottle of whiskey, and, finding that he'd emptied it, tossed it aside casually. The anti-hero known as Deadpool watched as it shattered on the floor, and emitted a drunken giggle.  
"Your world ish great…" Nanimon hiccupped. "Lotsha new drinksh I've never tried before…"  
Deadpool snatched a fresh bottle of brandy from behind the bar of the Hellhouse - the mercenary hangout he usually stayed around - and snapped the top off with one of his swords. "You're a weird buncha little thingies…" he belched, "but I likesha anyway."  
Nanimon quietly retched on to the floor, and then began sucking on a bottle of bourbon.  
"Hey…" Deadpool slurred, eyeing Nanimon, "…anyone ever tell you that you look like a great, big, hairy…"  
  
"Test this icicle for me, would you?" Frigimon asked.  
Iceman rapped his knuckles on the spike of ice that Frigimon had conjured up, and hummed contentedly. "That's a damn nice icicle," the X-Man replied.  
"Okay, your turn!"  
Iceman concentrated for a second, and flicked his wrists, summoning a huge pillar of ice, which stretched up into the sky. "How d'ya like that?"  
"Well," Frigimon said, "it's nice, but it's not really an icicle…"  
"Aw, kiss my…"  
  
"Assume not to challenge my authority, creature! You trespass upon the kingdom of Namor, Prince of Atlantis!" the Sub-Mariner roared, pointing an accusing finger at the immense bulk that was Whamon.  
"I'm sorry, are you talking to me?" Whamon asked, shifting around in the waters slightly, not having been paying attention. The waves that were sent through the water by his speech had Namor tumbling around uncontrollably.  
"You mock me, aberration?!" Namor screamed. "Then feel my POWER! IMPERIOUS REX!"  
Namor kicked his legs, and shot towards Whamon like a bullet, moving through the water with unbelievable grace. Whamon sighed, and clamped his mouth shut on the Prince of Atlantis.  
"Ha!" Namor scoffed, his laugh echoing from inside the Digimon's mouth. "I, Namor, have braved the darkness of the deepest ocean trenches! This is nothing to… wait a moment, what's… ARGH! EW! IT'S ALL SLIMY! GET IT OFF!"  
Whamon hummed to himself, and proceeded to squash Namor under his tongue.

- - -

"DOUBLE STARS!"  
Daredevil gracefully arced his body as Shurimon's arm telescoped out, the razor-sharp star at its end whirling menacingly, missing him by inches.  
"Go get him, Shurimon!" Yolei yelled at her Digimon partner from below, as the two combatants duelled above, leaping from tree to tree. "Teach him who's boss!"  
Silently, Daredevil twisted around, and hurled his billy club directly at Shurimon's head, striking him directly between the eyes, knocking him off the branch on which he was standing. The billy club ricocheted back towards Daredevil's waiting hand, but he was not prepared for Shurimon's arm to come curling up over the branch as he fell, wrapping around his leg, and dragging him from his branch also.  
Shurimon and Daredevil landed with a painful thump on the hard ground, the blind hero entangled in the Armour Digimon's coils. Shurimon's golden eyes flashed, and he began to contract his limbs, squeezing down tightly on Daredevil.  
Daredevil grunted, and strained against the pressure, but Shurimon wasn't letting up.  
"This one's in the bag!" Yolei cried. "Perfecto!"

- - -

"Fascinating," Izzy murmured, casting his eyes over the contents of Reed Richards's lab within Pier Four. Behind him, Iron Man, Giant Man, and Ken walked in, as Reed himself led them through the lab, itself located in one of the sections of the building that was below sea level.  
"Naturally, it's not quite as extensive as my lab in Four Freedoms Plaza was, before it was destroyed by the Masters of Evil," Reed explained.  
"Nice name," Ken said, absently, studying Reed's particle accelerator.  
"What's your plan?" Iron Man inquired.  
"My scanners are registered massive fluctuations in the ethereal matter of the space/time continuum each time a hero or Diggymon…"  
"Digimon…" Ken and Izzy both corrected in unison, without looking up.  
"…Digimon, yes, that's what I said… each time a hero or Digimon is taken," Reed began. "If we can lock on to the source of these fluctuations, then it might be possible to use them to our advantage."  
"An excellent tactic," Izzy said.  
"Where do we start?" Giant Man rubbed his hands together.

- - -

Oh, well, that's not a good sign!" the Impossible Man commented, a huge bead of sweat appearing at the side of his head.  
"How ya figger?" DemiDevimon asked.  
"Reed Richards is the biggest brain on the planet!" the Impossible Man said, popping into the form of a huge brain. "The smartest of the smart! The biggest of the big! The mackest of the daddies! If he wants to track us down, he's gonna do it!"  
DemiDevimon scowled. "Well, then, I guess we'd better step up the pace!"

- - -

"LET BATTLE CONTINUE!" the voice roared, shaking the walls of Pier Four, four lightning bolts tearing through the ceiling and blinding everyone in the room. In seconds, eyes recovered - and the room was substantially emptier.  
"Matt!" Sora exclaimed.  
"And Gabumon!" Agumon pointed out.  
"Wolverine and Ben are gone too…" Storm pointed out, gesturing at the empty spots where the feral X-Man and the Thing had stood smoking before.  
"Geez, things are moving faster, huh, Cody?" Davis turned on the couch to look at Cody, who had been sitting alongside him. "Hey! Cody! Where'd ya go?"  
Davis lifted up the couch cushion, and peered under it.  
"Come out, come out, wherever you are!" he chanted, leaning over the back of the couch and looking down there. "Olly-olly oxen-freeeeee!"  
Davis's calls only lead to a thwap on the back of the head from Kari. "Get up here," she told him, grabbing his collar. "And look."  
Davis blinked and rubbed the bump on his head, as a freshly materialised temporal window displayed Cody and Armadillomon standing on the edge of what seemed to be a quarry - empty but for a few clumps of rock. And on the other side…  
"Ooh, the Thing is SO going to kick his butt!" Davis went starry-eyed, before winding up face down on the carpet as Kari dusted her hands off, grimacing.  
Sora, Tai and T.K.'s eyes, on the other hand, were glued to the second new temporal window which had appeared, displaying a snowy wilderness; an evergreen forest, blanketed with powdery whiteness. A small plume of smoke curled up from it, and the window zoomed in, to show Wolverine dropping his cigar to the ground, and grinding it beneath his heel.  
It then panned across the landscape quickly, displaying Matt and Gabumon standing in the open. Matt's fists clenched and his eyes narrowed as Wolverine emerged from a patch of trees some distance away. The X-Man eyed them up, spat, and cracked his knuckles.  
"This ain't gonna take too long."

- - -

Benjamin J. Grimm blinked his baby blue eyes, and tried to get his bearings. Once he had realised that he wasn't where he'd been a second ago, it clicked in his brain, and he flicked the cigar out of his mouth. He put a rocky hand to his equally rocky brow, and scanned the area for the poor bum he was supposed to beat the crapola out of.  
"Aw, you gotta be kiddin' me!" he exclaimed.  
Cody was hardly an imposing sight, and nor was Armadillomon, but they both did their best, striking a pose and staring back at the Thing.  
"Coulda been a big fire-breathing sucker or something…" Ben muttered, "…I'll bet Doc Doom woulda given me a big fire-breathing sucker…"  
"DIGI-ARMOUR, ENERGISE!"  
"Hell-oh!" Ben squeaked, as Armadillomon erupted with light, and began to merge with the energy that was spewing from Cody's D-3.  
"Armadillomon, Armour Digivolve to…"  
"C'mooon big fire-breathing sucker…"  
"…Digmon! The Drill of Knowledge!"  
"Dangit!"

- - -

"Okay, kid," Wolverine grunted, "let's make this as painless as possible. Show me what you got."  
"You heard the man, Gabumon," Matt instructed.  
"Right!" Gabumon responded, his breath forming a mist as it left his lips. Matt being out of phase with the battleground didn't feel the cold, and Gabumon was sheathed by his own fur coat. "Gabumon, Digivolve to…"  
Wolverine tensed - he gathered from the other battles that he'd been watching that this "Digivolving" thing could result in a nasty surprise. A cat could become an angel… a bird could become a ninja… so what would this little dog-thing turn into?  
"…GARURUMON!"  
Wolverine lifted an eyebrow. A bigger dog-thing. That was… uninspired.  
"Garurumon, Digivolve to…"  
Wolverine scrutinized the glow canine.  
"…WEREGARURUMON!"  
Another dog-thing. In pants.  
"Can't win 'em all…" he muttered.  
"Now, go get him!" Matt yelled, pointing at the X-Man.  
Wolverine stood his ground as WereGarurumon came thundering towards him, emitting a piercing wolf howl, and leaving massive tracks in the snow behind him. The mutant would allow him to strike the first blow to lull him into a false sense of security… he awaited a kick, a punch, a bite… something… but instead…  
"WOLF CLAW!"  
Wolverine snarled in pain as WereGarurumon's claws slashed forward, coated in flickering red energy that tore through his side. WereGarurumon sailed past him, through the air, to land about twenty feet away, as Wolverine dropped to one knee.  
"Well, that was easy," the Digimon growled.  
Wolverine turned his head to look at the Ultimate, his mouth set firmly in a grin. He stood up, his side already half-knitted back together, as his mutant healing factor power saw to his wounds with startling speed.  
"'Wolf Claw,' huh?" Wolverine said, bringing up his fist. "Well, bub, let me tell you something..."  
With their trademark "snikt" sound, three adamantium-laced claws burst from between Wolverine's knuckles, already streaked with his own blood, as his healing factor instantly closed over the holes they left behind. They glinted menacingly in the sun, as three more snapped out from his other hand at his side.  
"…Wolverine's got some claws of his own."

- - -

"Give it up!" Shurimon barked, as Daredevil fought amidst the tangles of his coils.  
"Not a chance," Daredevil replied, calmly. After a few seconds more, he ceased his struggles, and, on reflex, Shurimon's coils loosened just a tiny bit.  
Just what Daredevil had been counting on.  
Firmly planting his feet on the solid ground, Daredevil shifted his body forward, seizing one of Shurimon's wrists, and, using his own momentum, hurled the Digimon over his shoulder, forward, freeing himself of his spiralling limbs.  
Shurimon sailed up, into the air, as Daredevil quickly assumed a battle stance. Shurimon twirled around to look back at the scarlet-clad superhuman, and cried:  
"NINJA WIND!"  
Daredevil focused his senses on Shurimon, trying to discern what he was about to do - but was considerably surprised a second later when the green ninja wasn't there anymore. Daredevil spun on his heel, searching for his opponent, expanding his radar sense as fast as he could.  
But it wasn't fast enough.  
The next thing Daredevil felt was a tearing pain across his back, as Shurimon's arms raked across his shoulder blades from behind. He was thrown to the ground as the Digimon leapt down from the trees and landed a powerful kick in the small of his back.  
Daredevil groaned and tried to roll to the side, and get back on his feet, but was struck about the face by blows moving faster than he could follow. He clumsily vaulted away, unsteadily staggering to his feet.  
"DOUBLE STARS!" Shurimon cried again, reaching around and hurling the massive shuriken on his back at Daredevil.  
Clutching his skull, the hero looked up - too late.  
The spinning star smashed into his gut, slamming him up against a tree, two of its prongs imbedding themselves deep into the trunk, holding Daredevil firmly between them, imprisoned. He groaned once more, and passed out.  
"Way to go, Shurimon!" Yolei cried, raising one finger into the air, giving him her "Perfecto" sign.  
"FIFTH VICTORY - SHURIMON!"

- - -

A space was cleared in the main room of Pier Four as the air shimmered, and Yolei, Hawkmon, and Daredevil reappeared. Spider-Man grabbed his friend as he slumped over, without a tree behind him for support any more.  
"Yikes, buddy," he said, "you look about as bad as I feel."  
Yolei and Kari high-fived each other, as Hawkmon, not particularly excited or desiring any praise, picked a few bits of dirt out of his feathers.  
"Terribly sorry to have to do that to the old boy," he told Spider-Man. "But… well…"  
"Yeah, yeah, I know, it's okay," Spider-Man nodded, setting Daredevil on the couch. "Let's just hope the big brains can come up with a way out of this before many more of us get hurt…"

- - -

Elsewhere in the city, on the rooftop of the Latverian embassy, the armoured form of Doctor Victor Von Doom stood, arms folded behind his back, his dark green robes fluttering slightly in the wind. He surveyed the city in silence, as the screams of a fearful population and the grunts and growls of various monsters filled the air. In the distance, he could see some form of white squid-like creature thrashing about in the Hudson River, as the neophyte non-team called the Slingers buzzed about it, trying to subdue it, to little effect.  
"Fools," Doom murmured. "They have no idea of the possibilities these creatures present…"  
Doom turned his head, and looked up into the sky, at the sight of the bizarre stone fortress that slowly floated by overhead, in the path of the sun at that moment.  
"Who could we have here?" Doom mused. "Not one of these simple beasts, surely. Perhaps this 'digital world' has more to offer than mere drooling monstrosities…"  
The tyrant snapped his armoured fingers, and a panel slid back in the building's roof. With a hiss and a roar, two of his mechanical Doombot servants rocketed up out of the silo, towards the flying base.  
"Charge weapons systems!" Doom barked into his comm-link. "Low power. We do not wish to cause undue casualties, now, do we?"  
The Doombots raised their palms, and each fired a low-level plasma beam, which impacted with the side of the fortress. It shuddered a little, but did the walls did not break.  
"Excellent, excellent," Doom nodded. "No harm done. Continue until a response is achieved."  
Victor crossed his arms again, and watched as the Doombots went about their work.  
"Little pig, little pig," Doom whispered, "let me in…"

- - -

The Thing smartly ducked and rolled to the side, as Digmon launched of his Gold Rush attack. The five drill points flew past the Thing, and impacted with the side of the quarry, creating a moderately sized explosion. The Thing held up a hand to shield himself from the spray of dirt and rock, as the drill points flew back and re-attached themselves to Digmon.  
"You shore are a tricky one, pardner!" Digmon hollered. "ROCK CRACKIN'!"  
Jerking his body forward, Digmon embedded his drills in the ground, and activated them, opening up a fissure beneath the Thing's feet.  
"What inna name of my Great Aunt Petunia…?" he choked out, as the ground disappeared from under him. He dug his rocky fingers into the side of the crevice as he fell, making his own hand and footholds to clamber back up with.  
Meanwhile, at ground level, Digmon cautiously edged over to the chasm's rim. "Ah think ah got him…"  
There was no chance for Digmon to move away, as a large orange hand shot up from the chasm, and gripped him by the nose-drill. "You like yellin' about crackin' rocks and rushin' gold?" the Thing grunted, heaving himself out of the crevice. "Well, I got one more yell fer ya… IT'S CLOBBERIN' TIME!"  
With a roar, Ben hurled Digmon fifty feet through the air, slamming him off the opposite side of the quarry. A huge cloud of dust billowed out as the Armour Digimon struck the rock, and the Thing waited for the enemy to show himself again.  
And waited.  
And waited.  
"Musta knocked the guy out cold," he murmured, carefully edging forward. He swung his arms wide, and then swept them inwards, slapping his palms together, creating a wave of air that blew away all the dust, allowing him to see…  
…a large, empty hole in the side of the quarry.

- - -

WereGarurumon screamed as Wolverine's claws raked his shoulder, shearing off his fur and taking a chunk of flesh with them. Blood streamed down his arm, mixing and matting with his pale blue fur, creating a deep purple stain. He clutched his shoulder, and bared his teeth at the small X-Man.  
Wolverine growled back, and crossed the claws of each hand over one another, as WereGarurumon's blood ran down them. "C'mon, bub," he hissed. "Gimmie whatcha got."  
"Be careful!" Matt called to his partner.  
"No sweat," WereGarurumon unsteadily yelled back.  
Wolverine emitted a bestial scream, and lunged for WereGarurumon again.  
"GARURU KICK!"  
The lupine Digimon's foot smashed square into Wolverine's jaw, knocking him aside and sending him hurtling into a tree. WereGarurumon grunted, and almost fell over as he brought his leg back down. He swiftly tore a piece of material from his pants, and tied it around his shoulder as a tourniquet, as Wolverine gripped the tree, and used it to pull himself back up.  
The X-Man massaged his jaw, and could feel the marks left by WereGarurumon's claws disappearing under his fingertips as his healing factor went to work. "I think I like his guy," he grinned.  
WereGarurumon howled and dived towards Wolverine, who spun around, and, in one fluid motion, sheathed his claws, and punched the Digimon straight between the eyes. WereGarurumon fell back, dazed, and surprised that he was still alive.  
"Why… didn't you…?"  
"I just gotta beat you, bub, I don't gotta kill ya," Wolverine said, popping his claws again. "'Course, if you don't gimmie another choice, I wont hesitate to snuff ya… just as long as we understand each other…"

- - -

"Digmon?!" Cody yelled down into the quarry, from his vantage point on the rim. His partner was nowhere to be seen.  
"Where inna name of my sweet Aunt Petunia did that bum go?" the Thing wondered, slowly walking backwards, away from the hole in the side of the quarry, looking around cautiously. There was silence, aside from the sound of dust hissing as the wind blew past.  
With a shockwave that hurled the Thing on to his back, Digimon erupted out of the ground straight underneath the hero, drills whirring. The tunnel he had dug for himself collapsed in on itself as he leapt into the air.  
"Howdy, buckaroo!" he whooped. "GOLD RUSH!"  
Digmon launched his attack once more, as the Thing threw his arms up to cover his face. The drills smashed into him, creating an explosion that hurled him backwards, skidding along the ground, digging up a ditch. He spluttered and got to his feet.  
"Tarnation, hombre," Digmon chided, "Ah'd think you'd know when t'give up!"  
With a grunt, the Thing dug his fingers into the side of the quarry, gripping the rock tightly… and began to pull.  
"What's he doing?" Cody queried.  
"Danged if I know!" Digmon replied.  
The Thing emitted a sound that was half-groan, half-scream, as he felt the side of the quarry give way. He tore a chunk of stone roughly the size of a minivan out of the rock wall, and spun around, pitching it in Digmon's direction, as easily as if it were a baseball.  
"YIKES!" Digmon yelped. With microseconds to spare, he jumped into the air, somersaulting over the top of the hurtling rock, and planted his feet on it, using it to push himself off, and get more thrust. He sailed over the Thing's head, and jumped backwards off the side of the quarry again.  
"Get DOWN here, ya pointy-nosed idjit!" the Thing bellowed, shaking his fist.  
"Whatever ya say, ya big galoot!" Digmon called back.  
Digmon dropped like a stone, kicking out when he was a foot or two away from the Thing's shoulders, before the hero could grab him. The Thing staggered, still not properly back on balance after hurling the rock, and collapsed forward, onto his stomach. He coughed and spat as dust got into his mouth.  
"Consarned, no-good…" he grumbled, moving to get up.  
He was halted as a set of feet planted themselves heavily on his shoulder blades, forcing him back down again.  
"Get OFFA me!" he yelled.  
"No can do, pardner!" Digmon chuckled. "ROCK CRACKING!"  
The Thing screamed long and loud as Digmon's drills bored into his back, penetrating his rocky hide, and, for the first time, in a very long time, drawing blood from within his body. Once his drills has reached a certain depth, Digmon ceased the pressure - after all, he didn't want to puncture the Thing's lungs, or stomach, or something - but he kept spinning them, grating them against the innards of the hero's rocky hide.  
With a final cry, the Thing's eyes rolled back into his head, and he was embraced by unconsciousness. Digmon hopped off his back, shaking his head, sadly. He sighed, and De-Digivolved back into Armadillomon.  
"Armadillomon!" Cody called, as he ran up to him. "Are you okay?"  
"Jest dandy," Armadillomon replied. "But Ah reckon we'd better get this fella some help…"  
"SIXTH VICTORY - DIGMON!"

- - -

Cody ran straight into Joe as he, along with Armadillomon and the Thing, were teleported straight back into Pier Four.  
"Ben!" Sue exclaimed. She dropped down to her knees, to examine the wounds in the Thing's back.  
"He's hurt bad…" the Human Torch said.  
"Ah'm sorry!" Armadillomon pleaded. "Ah didn't wanna! But Ah had to!"  
The Torch shot Armadillomon a nasty look, and the small Digimon recoiled, chewing on his lip.  
"Hey, buddy, if you wanna pick on someone, try me!" Tai snapped, stepping forward and jabbing his finger into the Torch's chest.  
"Just bring it," the Torch replied, holding up his index finger and igniting it. "I reckon that mess you call hair would burn pretty easy…" With a derisive snort and a laugh, he turned away.  
Tai scowled, and balled his fist. "Hey, hot shot…"  
"What now?" the Torch asked. He turned, but was floored as Tai punched him hard in the face. He lay on the ground, and blinked, blood trickling out of his nose.  
The room erupted with yells, as everyone began to argue. Spider-Man helped the Human Torch up, and then turned to Tai. "You want to mess with me too?"  
"PEPPER BREATH!" came the reply, as Agumon stepped out from behind Tai, and belched a ball of flame at the arachnid hero. He cried out and ducked, his Spider-Sense warning him just in time. The Pepper Breath scorched a hole in the ceiling.  
"Stop it!" Sue exclaimed.  
No one listened. Captain America was in the middle of trying to stop Thor from caving T.K.'s skull in with his hammer, while Wonder Man and Veemon resumed their argument.  
"STOP IT!" she cried again.  
Kari and Warbird were one step away from a full-blown catfight, with Sora and the Scarlet Witch holding them back. Triathlon and Davis were quietly making a bet on who would win.  
"I SAID… STOP IT!" Sue screamed.  
The air shimmered, and everyone in the room was hoisted into the air by a massive invisible force field bubble. After a few initial shouts, the room fell quiet, as Sue held them all aloft.  
"There's ENOUGH fighting going on already!" she snapped. "We're never going to be able to stop it if we can't work together!"  
Everyone coughed nervously, as a bead of sweat trickled down Sue's forehead, the exertion from maintaining the field beginning to show.  
"Now!" he shouted. "If I let you down, who's going to help me with Ben?"  
"Uh…" Joe raised his hand, "I… I might be able to… uhm… help… sir… ma'am… Miss Invisible Woman… uh…"  
"Fine!" Sue barked. The force field winked off, and everyone fell to the floor, hard. There was a lot of groaning and rubbing of bruised parts, followed by mumbled apologies, as Joe crawled over to where the Thing lay.  
"I think I can do something with these…" he said.  
"Thank you," Sue offered. "Do what you can… I'll try to contact a doctor friend of ours…"  
"There's no need for that, Susan," a voice came. "I'm already on my way."  
Joe screamed and almost fainted as the shimmering, translucent blue astral form of Doctor Stephen Strange, Earth's Sorcerer Supreme, slowly floated up from beneath the floor.  
"I've been watching," Doctor Strange explained. "My physical self is on it's way now."  
"That's good to know," Sue said. "Heaven knows, we could use another voice of reason around here…"

- - -

"Did you hear something just now?" Izzy asked.  
"Hmmn…?" Reed looked up from his work.  
"Sounded like something was going on out there," Ken said, gesturing at the corridor back to the main room.  
"Oh, it's probably nothing…" Reed said, absently.  
"I think I'm making headway here…" Iron Man commented. "I definitely picked something up on my scanners a moment ago."  
"One of the fights must be over," Giant Man said.  
Iron Man gestured at the mass of metal and circuits in front of him, cobbled together out of segments of his armour and gadgets, gizmos and widgets from around Reed's lab. "Guess so," he said. "I can pick up the energy signatures now, anyway… tracing them is another matter…"  
The five scientists quietly went back to work.

- - -

The Impossible Man held his gut tightly, fearing it would burst from laughter.  
"PRICELESS!" he guffawed.  
"Yeah, that was a good little show," DemiDevimon snickered. "But, c'mon, enough of that, who should we do next?"  
"Let's throw them another fast ball, and do someone who's not in the room," the imp suggested.  
"Sounds peachy keen," the bat replied, rubbing his chin with a wing. "But who?"  
"Hmn, this'll take a bit of thinking…"

- - -

The snow around WereGarurumon was died red as he fell on his back again, blood from the wound on his shoulder seeping out through the makeshift dressing.  
Wolverine landed on his feet, after delivering a flying kick to the Digimon's chest. He coughed, and wiped the trail of spit away with the back of his hand. To Wolverine, it seemed that this fight was going on longer than the others… both combatants were possessed of an animalistic nature… a will to keep fighting. They both refused to give up. It was beginning to look like Wolverine was going to have to get dirty.  
"Get up!" Matt called to his partner. "Come on, you can do it!"  
"You make it sound easy…" WereGarurumon groaned, staggering back to his feet, visibly unsteady.  
Wolverine somersaulted through the air, delivering a roundhouse kick to WereGarurumon's temple, knocking him back down into the snow. "Throw in the towel, bub," he said, standing over the wolf.  
"You first," WereGarurumon replied. With jerk, his leg shot up, nailing Wolverine right in the most sensitive of places.  
"WOO-HOO!" Matt cried.  
Wolverine's eyes widened, and he resentfully allowed a groan to escape from his lips. His knees gave way, and he dropped to the ground, his breathing coming hard and fast.  
WereGarurumon slid away from him, turning over in the snow, and getting back to his feet.  
"That…" Wolverine choked out, "…was a… DIRTY… trick…"  
"Sometimes dirty wins," WereGarurumon shrugged, and winced at the pain it caused him.  
"Well, in that case," Wolverine said, getting back up on his feet, his healing factor subduing the pain, "I guess I'll play dirty too."  
Wolverine's vision was tinged red as he allowed his berserker rage to seep through. His claws snapped out, and he ran, screaming at WereGarurumon. The Digimon was startled at seeing the mutant like this, and was caught off guard, as Wolverine plunged his claws into his thigh, tearing the flesh clean off.  
WereGarurumon could do nothing but scream. The pain was so intense, he instantly blacked out.  
Wolverine dropped his arms to his side, and held his head back, howling into the sky like an animal over his victory, as WereGarurumon shimmered, and De-Digivolved back into Gabumon.  
"GABUMON!" Matt cried, running to his partner's side. Thankfully, Gabumon was comparatively uninjured - the De-Digivolution regenerated him for the most part, but there were still traces of scars on his shoulder and thigh.  
Wolverine breathed heavily, as he brought the berserker rage back under control. He sheathed his claws, and carefully picked Gabumon up in his arms. Matt looked up at him, and he looked back down. No words were spoken, but there was a quiet understanding between the two.  
"Okay," Wolverine said. "Now let's get the hell out of here."  
"SEVENTH VICTORY - WOLVERINE!"

- - -

"Jesus Flamin' Christ," Wolverine said, "What happened in HERE?"  
The main room of Pier Four was a shambles after the large-scale scuffle, as Wolverine, Matt and Gabumon noted upon their reappearance.  
"It was… nothing…" the Human Torch coughed.  
"Congratulations would be in order," Professor X offered Wolverine his hand. Wolverine held up the palm of his own hand and shook his head.  
"Nah," was all he said.  
"Hey…" Davis piped up, pointing at the empty space where the temporal windows had been hovering. "No windows."  
As if to contradict the boy, a new window popped into existence, displaying an empty, grey landscape, decorated only by the odd spire of rock which protruded from the ground here and there.  
"No one has been taken!" Captain America called into the sky.  
"INDEED," the voice came back.  
The window shifted, and moved inwards, to focus on an object, moving around in the sky. The window seemed to have a hard time following it, but as it grew closer, a manic cackling filled the air, until the source was revealed.  
A figure, dressed in a garish purple and green costume, decorated with scales, with a face that looked to be out of a child's nightmare, stood atop a small bat-shaped device, which left a trail of smoke in it's wake as it flew through the air, carrying it's rider to his destination.  
"Oh boy," Spider-Man groaned. "The Green Goblin."  
"And his opponent…?" Thor folded his arms, and the window moved again, towards the top of one of the rocky spires. No one had noticed it before, but upon the peak of one of the few spires, a figure sat, perched, waiting.  
He was not difficult to spot, however - dressed in a bright red waistcoat, with gaudy green leggings and bright yellow boots. Gloved hands clutched at the rock, as the mouth, the only part of his semi-masked face that was visible, twisted into a grin as his enemy approached. A hand reached up, past his shock of straight, bright orange hair, to grip the handle of one of the four swords sheathed on his back.  
"Piedmon!" Joe exclaimed.  
"Five buc-" Davis started, but was quickly silenced by Kari.  
"Now…" Piedmon's sharp, eloquent voice cut through the air, as the Green Goblin's cackling neared him, "…let the games begin!"

- - -

"WHO DARES?!"  
"Well, finally," Doom grunted. "Cease fire!"  
The Doombots obeyed, and lowered their arms, deactivating their weapons systems. In front of them, the air buzzed with an electric hum, and a hologrammatic image appeared.  
The image was of a face - that of a boy, not much older than eleven or twelve, with an unruly mass of spiked black-blue hair atop his head, and a pair of yellow framed, violet-tinted shades over his eyes. The hologram's mouth opened, and an electronically distorted voice could be heard.  
"Who DARES assault the home base of the Digimon Emperor in this manner?!"  
"I, Doctor Victor Von Doom, monarch of Latveria, dare!" Doom cried back, his tone unwavering. "I wish an audience with you!"  
The Emperor's hologram laughed. "What makes you think I would agree to that?"  
"I believe we have… much… to offer one another, Emperor!" Doom replied.  
"Oh, is that right?" the Emperor asked. "The Digimon Emperor needs no one!"  
Doom felt his ire grow. "Do not presume to court my wrath, Emperor!"  
"And YOU shall not presume to treat me as a lesser being!" the boy snapped back.  
"You are but a child!" Doom sneered. "And Doom is above all men!"  
"Is he really?" the Emperor scowled. "We shall see."  
The hologram vanished, and Doom cried out in rage, bringing his fist down on the roof ledge, shattering it. "Doombots!" he snapped. "Withdraw! This whelp is not worth the attention of Doom!"  
"Affirmative," the Doombots acknowledged.  
Before exploding in a hail of metal.  
"WHAT--?!" Doom bellowed.  
In the air, above the fortress, a small number of Mekanorimon floated, their Twin Beam cannons shimmering, as they powered up. The Emperor's voice was heard again.  
"Let us test ourselves, monarch!" he said. "I regret to say that I have only a small number of troops in my fortress at the moment… but that can be remedied…"  
There was a hiss, and a compartment in the front of the fortress shuddered open. From within it, dozens of Dark Rings and Dark Spirals flew out, spreading across Manhattan Island, homing in on as many wild Digimon there as they could locate.  
More feral snarls rose up from the streets as Doom watched, stunned - the Emperor's tools were going to work. Fortunately for Doom, moments of surprise passed quickly. His eyes narrowed, and his jaw clenched.  
"So be it."  
He gestured again, and more silos opened up in the rooftop, and in the road below, allowing access to the underground shelter in the embassy.  
"Strike, my servants!" Doom roared, as a squadron of Doombots rocketed from the silos. "STRIKE in the name of DOOM!"  
"ATTACK!" the Emperor cried. "This world shall be mine… or it shall be DESTROYED!"

- - -

TO BE CONTINUED!

- - -

NEXT:

The conclusion to

PIEDMON vs. THE GREEN GOBLIN!

And I know you won't want to miss:

MYOTISMON vs. MORBIUS!

IRON MAN vs. MAGNAMON!

ANGEMON vs. ANGEL!

Make sure ya'll come back for Chapter Six:

"FANGS FOR THE MEMORIES!"

- - -

PICTURES!

Just one picture this time - it's of Venom and Devimon, from last chapter, as I didn't have it ready when that went up. Check it out at:

www.angelfire.com/anime2/digipedia/ven_dev.html

This will also probably be my last piece of art for this fic series. At least for the moment, anyway.

- - -

But for now... well, you know what to do!

- - -


End file.
